Shackled
by Purple-Pebbles
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru was trying, relentlessly so, but his beast was being difficult and unyielding. That is why he found himself following her, needing to protect her but averse to revealing himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Shackled**

''We rest here for the night,'' the regal Inuyoukai instructed his retainer and his young human ward.

''Milord?'' Jaken's annoying squealing interjected, voicing his confusion.

He couldn't believe it! His master has once again come to a stop when there were at least another two hours of daylight left. He couldn't understand the frequency of these early stops, not when he was accustomed to travelling through the night because his master didn't wish to waste any time.

''Lord Sesshomaru said we are to rest here, Jaken,'' Rin said, rolling her brown eyes at the small demon as she climbed off of A-Un, more than happy to oblige her lord.

''But, but, Master,'' the imp stammered, his reptilian slits muddled with confusion. ''We still have time to cover more ground,'' Jaken tried to implore his Lordship, but his master didn't even turn his way, ignoring him entirely while he intently looked out into the distance.

''Do you question me, Jaken?'' came the long, emotionless drawl of Lord Sesshomaru's voice, sending shivers of distress down Jaken's spine.

Jaken's eyes widened comically, and he hurriedly shook his small green head. ''No, Lord Sesshomaru, Master. Never,'' he insisted, tears forming in his big eyes as he trembled in fright of the Daiyoukai's wrath.

Sesshomaru glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, his impatience perfectly concealed behind his impassive face. ''Take care of Rin,'' were his only words before he was gone.

''Lord Sesshomaru!'' Jaken called after him. ''Where are you going, Milord? Let your humble servant come with you!'' he wailed tragically.

''Stop shouting, Jaken,'' Rin interrupted him mid-sob. ''You're bothering A-Un,'' she informed him, stroking both of the beast's heads soothingly.

The toad turned around and narrowed his eyes at the young girl. ''Don't think you can order me around, you lowly human!'' he exclaimed, appalled by the idea that he had to mind the beast's feelings, but Rin wasn't paying attention to him anymore, already walking away with the two-headed dragon. ''Where are you going? Lord Sesshomaru said I have to take care of you,'' Jaken screeched behind her, madly waving around his staff.

''We're just going to find a nice patch of sun, Jaken,'' Rin giggled, turning around in small circles with her hands stretched out towards the sky. She came to a stop facing Jaken, and she gave him a sweet, shy smile. ''I was going to pick some flowers for you on the way,'' she explained, brown eyes shining with innocent excitement.

The toad started sputtering, blushing at the young girl. ''For, for, for me?'' he asked her hopefully.

''Of course!'' she exclaimed. ''Look, Jaken, I see some pretty ones there,'' she pointed and excitedly started skipping over to the treasures she sought.

Assured that Rin was safe Sesshomaru stopped listening in on his ward and took off into the direction in which he sensed her.

He came to a quick stop with a fog of dust settling around him, knowing that if he went any further the half breed would be able to sense him.

With a grace only he possessed, Sesshomaru leapt up to the top of the highest tree he could find and turned his attention to the young priestess resting in the distance, unable to cease this incessant need he felt to keep her close to him.

He allowed himself to inhale a deep breath, and when his sensitive nose caught her fresh scent, it made his beast rumble in his chest. ''Go to her!'' it ordered him, struggling for dominance. It's all his beast has done in the past few months, battle him for command, and it has become increasingly gruelling to keep it contained.

The priestess' scent was tainted with worry and anxiety, making the Daiyoukai close his eyes in concentration, trying to reign in his aura which desired to reach out and stroke the priestess soothingly and possessively. He was fighting off every instinct inside him that screaming at him to go to the woman that had his blood boiling, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't succumb to this absurd need for a human. His brother's human, no less.

''Ours!'' roared his beast in protest to his thoughts. He felt his eyes flash and burn a deep red before he managed to push it back into submission.

He tried ignoring it, repeatedly clenching and releasing his claw, wondering what he had done to displease the Kamis. Even so, he couldn't stop himself as he listened past the rattling leaves and twittering birds, through the animals that are trudging in the forest and along the refreshing sound of the stream not far from where the priestess and her travelling companions stopped to rest.

''I'm going to look for some herbs I need for Sango's salve.'' There it was, that sweet voice he wished to have never had the displeasure of hearing.

She sounds tired, he noted.

''Didn't you make some two days ago?'' the half breed asked her, not at all pleased at the prospect of letting the priestess out of his sight.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from growling at the way the half-whit was speaking to the priestess, but he had to agree with him, she shouldn't be running around the forest on her own.

''Yes, I did make some two days ago, and now it's finished, meaning that I will have to make some more,'' she told him, barely able to contain her irritation. ''Do you or do you not want Sango to get better, so we don't have to stop so early anymore?''

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a smirk before he composed himself again, fighting off the pride he felt growing in his chest. It was of no matter to him if the priestess was a strong-willed woman. She wasn't his woman. He felt no pride, just mild respect. How could he not?

''I'll come with you,'' Inuyasha said quietly, likely not wanting to provoke any further irritation from her.

Sesshomaru's beast didn't like it, her and his half-brother alone in the forest away from their companions.

''At least she will be protected,'' he tried to reason with it, but his beast just snarled at him, raging at the thought of what could happen between them.

''We protect,'' it growled back. ''Ours!''

''I'll be fine, Inuyasha,'' the Miko insisted, exasperated. ''You go and catch us some fish for dinner,'' she suggested gently, quickly losing her annoyance, which made the Daiyoukai roll his eyes.

''Keh, don't tell me that I didn't warn you when some demon creeps up on you and you start screaming for help.'' With that, he was gone, thankfully heading in the opposite direction from where Sesshomaru stood perched in the tree.

''Why does he always have to be so damn difficult?'' he heard the priestess ask her other companions morosely.

''Because he doesn't know any other way,'' came the monk's solemn input. ''He cares, Lady Kagome,'' he continued. ''The demon attack three days ago has him rattled, still.''

''But I wasn't even the one hurt!'' she exclaimed.

''True,'' the monk said, ''but only because for some reason the demon fled before it could sink its claws into your soft, sweet, luscious-''

''We get the picture, Miroku,'' the priestess interrupted.

''-flesh,'' the monk finished, and Sesshomaru could hear the grin in the lecher's voice, probably at the expense of the Miko's blush. Yes, he could feel the warmth spiking in her aura. It had his beast's claws out, wanting to sink them into the monk's chest and rip out his still beating heart.

''I still don't understand that,'' the demon slayer joined into the conversation.

He couldn't help the pride that warmed his skin when he remembered the youkai he had chased away for the priestess a few nights ago. He hadn't wanted the interfere, but when he heard her scream, he had just reacted.

''Doesn't matter,'' the priestess quickly interrupted, stopping the slayer's thought. ''I'll get those herbs before the sun goes down and I'll be back soon. You think you'll be able to set up camp alone?'' she asked them, concern lacing her voice again.

''Sure, Kagome. It's only my shoulder, we'll manage,'' the demon slayer assured her, but he could smell her agony as she moved her shoulder.

''I won't go far,'' the priestess said and he heard her moving away from them. ''Scream if you need something,'' she joked, but he noticed a sudden change in her scent. Is that, is that excitement he smelled? Excitement laced with a profound eagerness?

He took a deeper breath to confirm it, and it was, excitement and eagerness spiked with musky anticipation.

He focused all his senses on the priestess and came to the painful realization that she was heading in his direction. In that instant, he wished for shackles that would be able to keep him restrained, because for the first time in over a century he didn't trust himself.

He didn't understand this inordinate need his beast had for the mortal, but it raged to claim her like it had no other female before.

She defied him, several times, yet he didn't strike her down. He had tried to, only once before. The consequences that had followed he preferred not to think about - ever.

His brother severed his arm, and yet all he had been able to see were her azure eyes, consumed by her scent and by the power he felt stroking his own.

He could have killed her. He should have killed her, but he didn't because his beast wanted her, claimed her pack.

Sesshomaru's musings came to a halt when he heard her footsteps stop a few hundred feet away from him. He listened to her rustling in the bushes in search of her herbs and listened to her hum for a few minutes, transfixed by the simple tune just because it passed over her soft lips.

''I know you're there,'' she said abruptly, voice calm and steady.

The Daiyoukai didn't move, and he didn't breathe, shoulders tensing, bracing himself for an attack.

''I know you've been following us, Lord Sesshomaru,'' she continued, and he narrowed his eyes in her direction. ''I also know that it was you that saved me three days ago from that youkai.''

He had underestimated the priestess's abilities yet again.

Sesshomaru had been able to mask his scent and aura from his brother but not from her. Why hadn't she told half-breed if she had known all along? Why did she come out here, away from the protection of Tetsaiga? Why was she revealing herself to him now, smelling the way she did?

Unable to keep away, he leapt gracefully from a few trees before landing silently behind her.

She knew he was behind her, she must sense him, but she continued picking her plants as if he wasn't there, as if he wasn't able to kill her with one swipe of his claw.

He allowed himself a moment to take her in. Her dark hair, glowing in a blue hue as she shifted into an escaped ray of sun. Her wide hips and her narrow waist. Her long, shapely legs covered in that strange fabric that revealed too much to his already tempted beast. She is beautiful, for a human, that he could begrudgingly admit.

His beast growled appreciatively at the sight of this exquisite female in front of him. ''Take her,'' it growled, but Sesshomaru ignored it once again. She is beautiful but human. He will not take a human.

''Why didn't you inform the half-breed?'' he finally asked her, voice detached and not giving away any of the curiosity he felt. Why had she not told them that it was he who came to their aid? Could it be possible she was keeping his secret?

''Because it was obvious you didn't want him to know, and I felt no ill intentions,'' she said simply, still not turning his way. Her words surprised him, but they didn't. ''I didn't want another unnecessary fight,'' she explained but didn't elaborate any further.

Kagome should have felt afraid, she knew how dangerous the Daiyoukai behind her could be, but for some unknown reason, she felt drawn to him. His aura called out to her, and she was tired of ignoring it, ignoring him. She wants answers, but she wouldn't be getting any if she didn't ask questions to the right person.

The first day she had sensed him she panicked and almost told Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru hadn't made a move to engage in a fight, so she waited it out hoping it was just coincidence that their paths had crossed. The days grew into weeks, and he continued to follow them, just far enough so that Inuyasha wouldn't get wind of him.

After the first week, she didn't feel afraid anymore, it troubled her, but she couldn't help it. He started to represent a blanket of security for her. She woke up every morning, and she instinctively felt herself search for his presence in the distance, soothed when his energy brushed against hers.

Why is he following them? What were his intentions? Why hadn't he tried to kill them yet?

Three days ago he saved her life from that demon. She hadn't been able to see him, and she hadn't even been able to feel him, but she had known it was him, it had to be.

That incident had only managed to add even more questions she was unable to answer.

Why save her? Why hide? Why follow them at all?

Her mind also supplied her with images of Sesshomaru's regal form covered in his armour and fur. It made her stomach heat up and her face flush because her next thought would always be what he might look like without them covering him. Try as she might she couldn't shake him off of her mind. She couldn't get rid of him or his eyes, his beautiful glowing amber eyes.

She wanted to ask him now, all those questions that have plagued her for the past weeks, but she was afraid he'd leave.

''Thank you,'' she said instead, trying not to blush, wanting to turn around but afraid that he would know all her secrets.

She wasn't surprised when he stayed silent, but she also didn't want him to leave, so she tried again. ''How is Rin?'' she asked him, knowing that he held affection for the girl that was still travelling with him, it was also the only thing that came to her mind.

''Content,'' he replied to her delight, his voice closer than she expected, and rougher. ''Why did you come out here, Priestess? To give me your gratitude?'' he asked her, and she bit her lip, unsure of the answer herself.

Yes, she had wanted to thank him for saving her life, but it was honestly just an excuse to finally confront him, to see him and not just feel him. She wanted to see him, but she couldn't tell him that because the next inevitable question that would follow will be 'why?' and she doesn't know why. This urge she felt, she couldn't articulate it. There was no plausible reason or explanation for her need to confront him because Sesshomaru has never regarded her with any manner of respect and never showed any interest in her. Somehow, the past few weeks, something changed. She couldn't explain it because there were no words for the emotions she felt growing inside her, but they were there

Kagome finally plucked the courage to turn herself around, and her breath caught in her throat when she noticed that he was within arm's reach.

She trailed her eyes up to his face, unable to not notice how painfully beautiful he was before her eyes locked with his.

Kagome had to bite back a surprised gasp at the intensity she witnessed in the amber depths. Red started seeping into amber, and she knew that could only mean that his beast was fighting to come out, but why? Did it consider her hostile because of her purifying powers?

She suddenly felt desolate, feeling an irrational need for his beast to accept her.

''Why did you save me, Lord Sesshomaru?'' Kagome finally braved quietly, but there was no mistaking her words, not with his demon hearing.

In an instant Sesshomaru leapt away from her, making Kagome stumble backward at the unexpected movement which almost made her lose her footing.

If he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to control himself, just the way his name fell from her lips nearly had his restraint undone. What was it about this human that managed to challenge his control?

''Take her now!'' his beast growled demandingly at him again.

In his fury to make his beast submit, he let out a feral snarl which had Kagome cowering away from him. Her scent spiked with fear, and that thought silenced his beast, making it whimper unsettlingly.

Sesshomaru realized in that instant that his beast didn't want this female afraid of him, felt no need for her to submit to him as her alpha. He wants her attention and affections. He wants to protect her. He wants her as his mate and not just to rut with her.

''Mate,'' agreed his beast. ''Ours!''

''You should leave,'' he told her, but his mind had gone numb in shock.

His beast has chosen a mate.

How could he not notice? Was he that deep in denial?

''I don't want to,'' she told him resolutely. By her wide eyes and open mouth, he assumed her words hadn't shocked only him.

''Do you have a death wish, Miko?'' he asked her emotionlessly, but his intense eyes never left hers. He was now genuinely wondering about the human's sanity. ''I said leave, Miko, or die by my claw,'' he hissed not so gently, but she didn't waver. The scent of fear she wore like a cloak only moments before all but washed away.

''I don't think you'll hurt me,'' she said, confident in her words. ''If you wanted me dead you wouldn't have saved me.''

She was right of course. He could have let that sand demon have at her, and this nuisance would be no more, but he didn't.

She took a step towards him and tilted her head to the side, her eyes swirling with questions he didn't want to answer. ''Besides,'' she continued, sending him a small smile, ''I don't think you want me to leave,'' she challenged him, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up in anticipation.

Her face was open and innocent, but her azure eyes shone mischievously making him unable to tear his gaze away from her.

He had more than two centuries over this human girl, yet she manages to hold him hostage in her presence. How was she able to keep his mind a prisoner?

''I wish to have no human's company,'' he told her, narrowing his eyes into slits.

''Yet you allow Rin to travel with you,'' she countered, making the right corner of her lips twitch as she tried to contain her smirk.

He didn't have an answer for her and Kagome knew that.

She was about to say something, but she lost her train of thought when he suddenly closed the space between them. He was so close that she had to tilt her head up so that she could see his face.

She traced her eyes over the magenta stripes on his high cheekbones and up to the purple moon on his forehead. Kagome felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch the markings with the tips of her fingers, curious to see what they felt like under her touch.

She dropped her eyes to meet his and found him staring at her intently with hooded eyes, half covered with his sleek silver hair. That's when she felt it, the current bubbling in her veins, electrifying. Every nerve and cell in her body was vibrating with pure need and desire for this Daiyoukai.

The priestess' heart was racing, and her eyes were growing darker with each second that passed. He watched her place her lower lip between her teeth, and that's when he smelt it, the sweet scent of her desire. It rendered him immobile.

''Claim!'' growled his beast and at that moment, with the Miko's desire wafting up his nose and her aura and heat stoking against his, he was inclined to agree with his beast.

He curiously watched several emotions pass across her stormy eyes until resolve buried itself into her desire and spiced her scent with something indescribable. It had his beast panting.

The Miko reached out her small hand and rested it against his armour. In a few short moments, she closed the last inch of space between them, and Sesshomaru allowed it, unable to resist her proximity.

''Take off your armour,'' she commanded him, in a voice which was foreign to both of them but it had Sesshomaru's beast howling.

He wanted to snarl at her that he didn't take orders from filthy humans. He wanted to reject her undeniable advances on him, but instead of pushing her away, he tugged at the string of his armour and slipped it over his chest. He released his grip on it and allow it to fall to his side.

He will not mate the priestess, but he didn't need to mate to take this untouched Miko.

Kagome blinked, surprised that he had done as she asked of him and bit harder into her lip, nervously wondering if she was going through with this.

She looked up at his face filled with desire for her and she knew she would. She wanted him, and he seemed to return these urges she felt, so she would take what she wanted. Consequences be damned.

''Can I touch you, Lord Sesshomaru?'' she asked him, looking at him from under and long dark lashes.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, contemplating his answer, making her feel nervous all over again. Did he not desire her after all?

''Know that if you do,'' he finally said, his deep voice eliciting a deep warmth to pool in the bottom of her stomach. He reached out his hand and ran a sharp nail gently down her cheek, and she had to stop herself from closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. ''There is no turning back,'' he warned her, his words coming out as a growl. ''This Sesshomaru will not stop,'' he continued, craving to wrap his arm around her waist so that he could pull her to him, but he will hold off until she says the words.

If Kagome were able to think she might have taken a second to chew over his words, but she wasn't thinking. ''I don't think I'll ever want you to stop,'' she confessed, breathless.

That's all Sesshomaru needed to hear, and his lips were on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, the sensation that washed over him as their lips finally joined.

Her lips were plump and soft under his, laced with a sweet taste he wished to forever sear to memory.

Something peculiar happened, his heart stopped beating, and for an instant, because his lungs were burning, he felt what he thought it must feel like to drown. The next second, he revived back to life, and his heart was beating at an uncomfortable pace, and he was sure it was trying to reach enough momentum to rip out of his chest and leap to the Miko. There was no other explanation for the current racing through his demonic blood.

She managed to consume his world, and at this moment he knew of nothing past this Miko he now held in his arms, understood nothing besides his aching need for her, the human priestess, Kagome.

Overcome by several new tastes and scents, his mind raced to efficiently organize and memorize all of them, not wanting to miss a single second.

He could taste her, an essence that was connected purely to the priestess, heavily spiked with the musk that was her sweet desire, desire for him.

He let his fang graze her lower lip and then he could taste fire and lightning tangled with blind lust.

He moved his hand from her waist to her lower back, pushing her into him and as a breeze brushed her hair forward, her silky black stands tangled with the wind, he smelled the scent that covered her, a sweet tang he couldn't associate with any plant known to him.

He had smelled it on her before and never thought much of it, but now that she was so close that it surrounded him he wanted to know what that fragrance was. As much as he wished to know, the question was quickly pushed out of his mind because it wasn't just her scent he smelled. No, it was also her desperation he scented on her, which sent a jolt to his already painfully erect manhood.

Kagome moaned into his lips, fisting his silk kimono in her hand, holding onto him for dear life.

When she had made her excuse earlier to get the herbs for the salve, she had never imagined that this would happen, but she thanked whatever Kami held her in his favor. The feel of his strong arms around her and, Kami! His lips, so divine in the way they were moving against her own.

Her first kiss. She wondered if everyone's first kiss felt as if there was a thunderstorm waging war inside them.

She felt her feet giving out from under her, but Sesshomaru pushed her against him and held her up, releasing a guttural growl as he felt her pressed so intimately against him, breasts pressed against his chest and legs almost entwined with his.

''Sesshomaru,'' she breathed, and his lips stopped moving. Kagome grew worried, but before she could voice her question, he moved back and buried his nose into her neck. Kagome felt the vibrations of his growl against her skin, sending delightful sparks down her spine.

''Again,'' he demanded, trailing his nose down her neck and to her collarbone, allowing the sweet scent he couldn't place to pull him in deeper under her spell. He wanted to hear his name fall from her lips again, wanted to hear her scream it into the twilight as she wrapped tightly around him. There was nothing he desired more, not even Naraku's death.

The Miko's breath hitched at his light teasing brushes, so distracted she hadn't even heard his voice. She did, however, notice when he stopped moving, making her release a low whine of protest which had him swell with pride. He hadn't even started yet.

She opened her eyes, confusion swirling within her deep azure depths. Sesshomaru watched her with barely contained desire, his smirk momentarily faltering him.

''Repeat this Sesshomaru's name,'' he demanded with a deep growl from his chest. It took her a moment to realize what he wanted but then her eyes softened, and she placed a hand on his cheek, warming the flesh she touched, and it spread like wildfire.

''Sesshomaru,'' she breathed, never looking away from him, biting her lip and waiting for his reaction. She wasn't left waiting long, nor was she disappointed when he roughly pulled her against him again. This time he hoisted her up from her thigh making her wrap her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He was surprised when she was the first to close the small distance between their lips. Her movements weren't as gentle as he had expected, nor were they frantic or rushed but instead she was rough and demanding, taking what she wanted. He smelt the urgency before he felt her teeth come down sharply on his bottom lip and he couldn't help but thrust his engorged length against her.

He released his hand from her thigh and removed his fur, his tongue now on her lip, begging her for entrance which she granted him without hesitation. Sesshomaru tossed his mokumoku to the forest floor and gently lowered her onto it with her limbs still wrapped tightly around him.

He disconnected his lips from hers and started his exploration, wanting to see and taste every, sweet and delectable inch of her. He started off by placing his lips on her neck, just below her ear. He was rewarded with a soft mewl, her fingers wrapping loosely into his hair.

As he made his way down her neck, he allowed his hand to roam up her soft bare leg, enticed by her pale skin and the way her body reacted to his touch.

Her own hands traversed his back, making their way around to his chest, leaving a trail of fire behind her. His ministrations quickened then, and he roamed his way up her hip to the flat plain of her stomach, cursing the cloth that covered her from his sight.

His hands were on her and somewhere in the back of her mind, buried beneath her desire, she knew that she should not allow this to go any further, but she couldn't muster the will to stop it. How could she when for the first time in months she felt alive?

She revered in all the sensations he was making her feel and honestly didn't think she ever wanted him to stop what he was doing to her, her earlier words ringing true.

His hand was now on her clothed breast, and he was nibbling on her ear, that combined with his warm breath and sighs made her restlessly thrust her chest against his hand and rub her aching core against him as she sought something utterly unknown to her. ''Shomaru,'' she breathed, and it almost sounded like a sob as she pleaded with him, but she didn't care.

''What is it you want, Miko?'' he whispered into her ear, enjoying the way she was now thrashing under him, nothing but wanton and salacious need shining in her face. He could taste her frustration, and it took all his energy to not give in to her, but he had a plan, a plan that involved him ruining her for anyone else. After tonight she would never desire a touch that was not his own, she would forget any name that didn't belong to the Daiyoukai that was claiming her now.

''I-'' she started, but she couldn't string along words because she didn't know how to articulate her desires. ''More,'' she managed to groan with her eyes closed tightly shut together, and her lip was in between her teeth, being abused by her vexation.

Sesshomaru raked a sharp nail over her covered nipple, and she hissed, her hands now fisting the fur surrounding them.

''Open your eyes,'' he ordered her, and she did as he requested with difficulty, her lids feeling heavy with pleasure. Once he had her dark eyes locked on his gaze, he reached out for her right hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her wrist. ''Tell me what you want, Miko,'' he demanded again

''Touch me,'' she begged, only knowing that she wanted his hands to continue roaming her body.

''Where?'' he asked her, and she didn't know if she wanted to kiss or purify him.

''Everywhere,'' she moaned, feeling slightly insane with need.

She was done being teased by him, so she tugged her wrists free from his grip. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it carelessly to the side.

Her eyes never left his as she unwrapped her legs from around him and propped herself up with one arm while the other one rested on the top of her bra clad breast. She dragged her hand down, over her breast and down over her navel, enjoying the way his eyes were now fixed solely on her movements. Her hand came to a stop at the top of her skirt, and she waited for a brief moment before she pushed it down over her legs, leaving her laying almost bare in front of him, with nothing but her white lace bra and underwear to cover her.

She should have felt embarrassed, anxious, frightened and timid as she revealed herself to him, but instead, she felt empowered by the way he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way he was looking at her left no doubt in her mind that she was beautiful because even if she wasn't, she was to him. With that look, she knew that he wanted her, wanted her as much as she wanted him.

''You ask me about my desires,'' she said sultrily, barely able to recognize her voice with how sensual and seductive she sounded.

Encouraged by the sharp intake of his breath she continued, ''but what is that you want, Sesshomaru?'' she asked him, her hand now on her shoulder, lowering the strap of her bra. ''I am here, at your disposal, My Lord. What do you wish to do with me?'' she teased him, hoping she didn't look like a fool. Suddenly, she worried he would find her actions asinine, but she needn't have worried about that because in the next moment he ripped off her bra and latched his lips to her rosy nipple making her release a strangled scream.

Gone was the coy look from her face, replaced by pure ecstasy as his hand found its way to the wetness pooling between her thighs. He had no patience to remove the fabric, so he tore it in half and watched it fall from her.

''I will taste you first, Miko,'' he growled, his lips moving down lower on her body, about to tell her what he planned to do to her but she interrupted him before he could continue.

''No,'' she said gasping, barely able to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head as he slipped his fingers in between her wet folds, spreading her moisture. His eyes shot to hers, narrowing in slits, not understanding. Was she refusing him now? ''You will do no such thing without removing your clothes first,'' she managed to say but only because his ministrations had stopped. ''It's only fair seeing as you've now seen every inch of me.''

How was it that she managed to surprise him at every turn he took? She wished him to undress, to see him as bare as he was seeing her. For someone as pure and chaste as she was, she wasn't afraid to take what she wanted, even if her desire was the youkai standing before her. It only helped in strengthening his desire for her, effectively unleashing a new flood of crazed urgency.

He reached out for his obi and was about to comply with her wishes, but she stilled his hands, and he looked at her questioningly.

She looked at him from under her lashes, her confidence evaporating. She watched him tilt his head in question, and she bit her lip and slowly got up on her knees.

''I want to do it,'' she told him, instead of asking if she was allowed to because he had asked her what she wanted, and that was for her to reveal inch by inch the man that restlessly invaded her thoughts and dreams.

He peered at her for a moment and gave her a minuscule tilt of his head in agreement, noticing that her arousal spiked at her demand. She was human and yet she acted as if she were youkai, demanding things from him and speaking to him as if she were his equal.

He watched as she tentatively reached around him to his obi, untying it with her eyes focused on her hands and her actions.

Layer after another slipped from his person until he was left standing in his hanjuban and fundoshi. He could smell her shyness and could sense she was apprehensive, but he saw nothing but confidence and determination in her face as she reached for his hanjuban. She slid the fabric over his shoulders all allowed it to fall to the ground to pool at their feet.

Her eyes briefly flickered up to his before they went back to his chest. She lowered her left hand and rested it on his stomach, barely touching him and started running the smooth surface of her palm up to his chest, enjoying the way his chiseled muscle tensed under her touch. She continued her path up his chest and to his bad shoulder.

She looked up to watch his reaction as her fingertips made their way to the shoulder that no longer had an arm attached to it. She touched the rough flesh and felt remorse and guilt at what they had done to him, even if it was a result of self-defense.

''There is no need for any apologies,'' he told her firmly. What was done, is done, and in the past. There is no use in dwelling on it. It wasn't her fault that his beast had left him crippled that night. His actions were his own, and she was not to fault for his lack of restraint.

She nodded her head lightly but placed a gentle and loving kiss on it nonetheless, his words not chasing away her guilt.

His beast whined at her distress and urged him to chase away her bad memories and grief. Sesshomaru had no qualms in agreeing with his beast at the moment; their thoughts aligned for the first time in years.

He pushed her down against his mokumoku tenderly and trapped both of her wrists above her head with his hand.

''You've undressed me, Miko. Now it's my turn,'' he said, lowering his lips to her breast once more, not able to stop himself from ravishing any longer. ''Do you trust me?'' he asked her, curious to hear her answer. Did she trust him? Desire does not necessarily translate to trust.

''I do,'' she said without any hesitation because she does trust him. She knows he wouldn't do anything to harm her. She doesn't know how she could feel so sure of it, but she does.

His nose twitched, trying to detect a hint of doubt or a lie but found none, so he continued ravishing the Miko.

His lips were now traveling lower, and she tried to contain her moans, not wanting to show him how undone she had come under his touches. She managed to do so until he reached her core and ran his tongue over her slit. ''Kami!'' she screamed, momentarily blinded, the shock reverberating through her body rendering her paralyzed.

He growled against her, sending vibrations to places inside her she didn't know existed. ''No Kami here, Priestess. Only this Sesshomaru,'' he teased her, but he was swelling with pride and confidence like he had never before, relishing in the fact that he was pleasing his Miko.

He had never tasted something as succulent and scrumptious as the sweet nectar pouring out of the female he was about to rut. His actions could only be portrayed as that of a starving man as he lapped at her with a quickened pace.

Kagome tangled her hand into his hair and couldn't help pressing him further into her, urging him on, wanting to feel more of what he had to offer her. He chuckled, but she was in no position to care. ''More,'' she begged, wrapping her legs around his shoulders so that she could pull him even closer.

Sesshomaru complied, looking for that bundle of nerves that would have her forget everything but his tongue on her. Once he found her clit, he flicked his tongue over it and nibbled it. She let out a guttural growl from deep within her chest that had him moan with her, wishing he could relieve himself of some of the pressure he was feeling.

He knew she was not far from her release, so he pushed one finger inside her, gently, making sure he didn't hurt the delicate human. ''Yes,'' she moaned, and he took that as encouragement to add another. The Miko was tightly clenching her warm walls around his fingers, a few more gentle thrusts and he would have her falling over the edge for him. ''Sesshomaru,'' she moaned, sounding helpless. ''I...'' she trailed off, trashing against his mokumoku and he had never seen a sight as beautiful as this.

Kagome's hair splayed around her, face flushed and glistening with sweat as were her breasts, droplets sliding down her chest. Her eyes are tightly closed, and her bottom lip was once again in between her teeth, a habit of hers he gauged would send him to an early grave.

Then, after one more flick of his tongue, one push of his finger and one more nibble and his earlier statement is rendered false. Nothing was more beautiful than this human finally reaching her peak; face contorted in absolute and blissful ecstasy, lips parted in a silent scream as she arched her back, legs tensing than releasing their grip from around his head, falling helplessly to the ground.

He gave her only a moment before he removed his fundoshi and placed his pulsing length against her sleek and soaked entrance.

Kagome gasped at the contact, and her eyes opened wide. He watched her for any hesitation, any indication that she had somehow changed her mind but he found none.

''It may hurt,'' he warned her, but she shrugged her delicate shoulders.

''I know,'' she told him, tightening her hold on the fur they were laying on. Yes, she was nervous. She was about to be taken by the mighty Daiyoukai Sesshomaru, but she also waited with anticipation for him to push inside her. She desperately wanted to know what it would feel like to have his manhood inside her instead of his tongue and fingers.

He pushed up against her opening and tried to hold on to any restraint he had to ease himself gently inside her. It was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do, but the scent of her blood reached his nose and reigned him in. He wanted her to feel pleasure, not pain.

''It's okay,'' she reassured him with a gasp through gritted teeth, knowing the pain would subside, at least she thought and hoped it would.

How was it that even in her pain she was trying to reassure him, to ease his worries away? How selfless and pure could a soul be?

Finally, he had managed to push all of him inside her. Her walls are so tight and hot and wet around him he couldn't help but groan her name. ''Kagome.''

Her eyes snapped open when she heard her name fall from his lips. Oh, dear Kami! Her name has never been uttered so sensually before.

''Again,'' she demanded as he had done earlier.

He opened his eyes and gasped almost inaudibly when she saw that his amber eyes had turned into a raging fire.

He held her captive in the inferno of his gaze and started easing out of her.

It hurt, but the pain was ebbing away leaving a pleasure behind she hadn't known possible.

He was almost completely bare of her before he pushed into her again in one swift, graceful motion.

''Kagome!'' he moaned as she screamed his name into the twilight, just as he had wanted.

Page Break

Dusk has now settled around them, and the Miko was comfortably resting her head against his bare chest, painting invisible patterns on his skin with feather-light brushes of her delicate fingers.

Satisfaction radiated off her in waves, pleasantly brightening the aura around her. Sesshomaru himself also felt sedated and satisfied, possibly for the first time in his life.

Once his mind stumbled out of the haze that was their rutting he thought that his shoulders would once again tense, but they didn't because he could now feel the barrier she had put around them, protecting not only herself but him too.

He felt oddly secure behind her barrier, it sent an unfamiliar wave of serenity over him, and a human Miko had managed to accomplish that. His human Miko.

He had thought that after giving in to his desires for the Miko his beast would retreat and allow him to do the same, but instead, it was pouting, snarling at him for not marking her as his mate, marking his claim on her.

He couldn't deny it any longer, not when he was holding her against him so intimately, their bare limbs still entwined and their bodies cocooned by his mokumoku as it provided shelter for the priestess from the chill of the night air.

He had found his mate and no longer wished to reject her.

''The others will be wondering where I am,'' she said softly, breaking the calm silence that had fallen over them.

She felt him tense under her, but he didn't say a word to her. She looked up at him and was surprised to see that he his eyes were narrowed at her. ''Sesshomaru?'' she asked him gently, wishing he would speak to her and give voice to his thoughts.

''You wish to go back to my brother?'' he asked her finally, and it was her turn to narrow her eyes.

''I wish to go back to Shippo, Sango, Miroku and yes, Inuyasha because they are my friends,'' she told him. ''Just as I am sure that you wish to return to Rin,'' she continued, hoping he would understand that she couldn't just abandon them.

The Daiyoukai watched her for a moment, turning over her words in his mind. He did understand her reluctance to leave her kitsune and companions, but his brother, he couldn't allow it, not after having her.

''No,'' he said with a sort of finality that had Kagome's blood boiling.

''Excuse me?'' she asked him, trying to untangle herself from him, but even with only one arm he was stronger than her, and held her firmly captive to his side, merely amused by her fruitless struggles. He watched her with fascination as she kept at her tugging and twisting, trying to find a way out even though she knew that her efforts are futile.

''Cease this nonsense,'' he barked when he smelt her pain. Would she injure herself to get away from him?

''Not until you let me go!'' she spat back, putting up a decent fight against him, even if her batteling struggling was for not.

''You will not be going back to him. Bring the Kitsune, you travel with me now, and the decision is final,'' he told her decidedly, and he watched with deep curiosity as her left eye twitched at his words.

''The decision,'' she muttered shaking her head and releasing a somewhat worrisome chuckle. ''The decision is final,'' she mocked him darkly, and he involuntarily shuddered at the venom dripping from her words. ''After what we did tonight, do you honestly think I would do anything with your brother? Do you think so little of me? Do you not trust me at all?'' she asked him, tears of rage starting to form in her eyes.

''I do not trust him,'' he told her, his nose twitching as it burned with the scent of her tears and the hurt that escaped her pores. Sesshomaru knew that in his real form his ears would be flat against his face with his tail between his legs. How was it that she managed to make him feel like a pup?

''And exactly who do you think you are? You can't order me around, Sesshomaru!'' she exclaimed, once again furiously struggling against his hold.

''I'm your mate,'' he told her frankly, and just like that, the struggling stopped.

The Miko blinked a few times, and he tilted his head and curiously watched the emotions cross over her face and paid particular attention to the spikes in her scent. Even for a human, this woman was very expressive.

Her face went from furious to baffled, then utterly blank besides the blush on her cheeks.

What he smelled was another matter entirely. He caught embarrassment, confusion, brushed with mild distrust, joy, possessiveness, and her sweet desire - that musky scent that he was still soaked in.

''I'm your what?'' she asked him, and had it not been for the inuyoukai hearing he would not have caught it. She didn't ask him with disgust or rejection, but rather, it was stated as an honest question as if wondering if she heard him correctly.

''Mate,'' he confirmed for her, and he watched the most bewildering and astounding thing happen. Her face lit up, and she broke out into a breathtaking smile. Her aura lit up blindingly around them, and he didn't think she even noticed. It was the most beautiful and pure thing he had ever witnessed.

''You want me to be your mate?'' she asked him, still not believing her ears. He just gave her a soft look, a smile playing on his lips which made her gasp. She had never seen him smile before and he looked utterly handsome doing so.

She twisted in his hold and reached up to place her lips against his. He growled appreciatively against her and lowered his hand to her firm round bottom, pulling her into him.

She pulled away from him abruptly making him groan in protest. She straddled him, legs on either side of him and he watched her through half-lidded eyes. ''This doesn't mean that I can abandon my friends,'' she told him, slightly out of breath. ''It just means that we have to find another way to make this work.''

''There is no other way, Miko,'' he told her, somewhat distracted by the way his length was still ensnared between them awakening once more at her innocent movements.

''My name is Kagome. I know you know it, so use it,'' she told him, jabbing a finger into his chest making his eyes dance with mirth which only served to push her irritation further. ''If you want to please your mate, you will find a way to make this work,'' she snapped at him. Sesshomaru shot up at her words and grabbed her black locks and pulled, revealing her neck to him. She gasped and moaned, and even though she wanted to cling onto her irritation, her desire electrified it to dust.

Since he has lost his arm, he has not yearned for it as much as he did now, wanting to feel as much of her as possible. He would have to make do with what he had available to him.

He released her hair and lowered his hand to her generous bottom, lifting her slightly so that he could unexpectedly push up into her still soaking folds.

''Sesshomaru!'' she screamed, feeling a sharp pain as he penetrated her so suddenly and harshly but the pleasure she felt outweighed any pain.

''Does this Sesshomaru not please you?'' he asked her as he lifted her and rammed her back down onto his hard member, her tightness almost painful to him. ''Does he not?'' he asked her again, lowering his head to head breast so that he could take her rosy nub in between his teeth, giving it a not so gentle tug.

''You please me,'' she moaned, moving her hips against him and pulling her hand up to her neglected breast, kneading the soft flesh between her fingers and tweaking her nipple. ''You please me so well, My Lord,'' she groaned.

Her eyes snapped open, she pushed her hand against his chest and shoved him onto his fur. He couldn't take his eyes away from her hands on her breast. He wanted her to moan louder, so he reached between them and rubbed his thumb against her clit, eliciting a hiss from her.

''More,'' she sighed and started moving against him, pulling out of him and pushing herself onto him. He had never taken a woman like this before, and now that he did he couldn't understand why. Her head was thrown back, hands on her big breasts as she furiously rode him.

''Do I please you, Sesshomaru?'' she asked him coyly, stopping suddenly.

His growl was her only response.

''Do you wish to spill your seed inside me Sesshomaru?'' she asked him again, still not moving.

Another growl. ''Woman,'' he warned her, and she moved against him, painfully and maddeningly slow.

''Kagome,'' she reminded him, teasingly rolling her hips. ''Give me your word that you will accept my solution,'' she told him, ''or I'll stop,'' she warned him even though the prospect pained her.

He didn't say anything, eyes narrowed at her, but she was purposefully clenching around him, and he had to wonder how the tables have turned so suddenly.

''Give me your word,'' she commanded him with a powerful and firm voice. Such a feisty human.

''I give you my word,'' he told her before flipping them over. She had a look of surprise on her face, and before she knew what was happening, he turned Kagome around so that her stomach was resting on his fur. He pulled her on her knees so that her firm pale bottom was in the air. For a split second the urge to smack it with his strong large open palm came to him, but he refrained, instead he pushed himself inside her, enjoying the way she looked beneath him.

''Sesshomaru,'' she moaned, pushing herself up on her elbows, thrusting back against him.

He pulled her hair and made her look at him as he fucked her roughly from behind. ''Touch yourself,'' he ordered her, ''I want you to feel how wet you are for me, Kagome. See for yourself how much you desire this Sesshomaru.'' She gasped at his words and managed to flush even hotter, but she obliged because he asked it of her and for some reason, she wanted to do so. ''I gave you my word,'' he growled, pumping into her, ''but know that you are mine.''

''I'm yours,'' she agreed, loving how full she felt. She stroked her clit and felt the heat coil in her stomach as it had done three times before that evening. ''Mate,'' she moaned before bright lights engulfed her. With that one word, she pushed Sesshomaru over the edge with a feral, guttural groan that sent the birds flying from the trees.

He collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck before turning them over so that she laid on him once more.

''So tired,'' she mumbled into his chest, giggling. He found that he rather enjoyed the sound.

''What is it you wish to do now, Miko?'' he asked her, allowing himself to run his hand through her locks, playing with them. It soothed his mind.

''I'm going to go back to my friends, and I guess I'm just going to have to tell them that my mate is going to be joining us,'' she told him lazily, but he could smell how anxious she was for his response.

''I will give you two days,'' he told her, and she squealed, taking his lips in hers in gratitude. If it meant he got to touch and kiss the Miko more often he would have to comply with her wishes more frequently. He never felt the need for anyone's affections, but he wanted hers, craved hers. He now knew that without them he would be destroyed.

Suddenly, he doesn't know how or why, but it came back to him, the question that had been nagging him earlier. That scent he couldn't place.

''What is that scent, Miko?'' he asked her, and she waited for him to elaborate, running her hand through his soft silky hair. ''You must bathe with it or use it as a form of perfume,'' he explained.

''Vanilla?'' she asked him confused, not understanding what he meant.

''Vanilla?'' he asked her, trying out the word but it tasted as foreign to his lips as it did his nose.

''That's right! Vanilla wasn't introduced to Japan until late into the sixteenth century,'' she babbled before she could stop herself. Once she saw the confused look on the Daiyoukai's face, she quickly turned away from him, the color once again rising in her cheek.

Sesshomaru put two fingers under her chin and turned her so that she was looking at him but she still averted her eyes from his, not knowing what to say, how to explain.

''I find myself not understanding your words, Miko. Explain yourself,'' he asked her, tone as aloof as always.

On the one hand, he has declared that he wants her to be his mate, and she felt so inclined to agree, so technically, he above anyone else should know her secret. It was logical she told him, and only fair, but on the other hand, she was afraid, afraid he would reject her and she would be left in the dust with a broken heart once more. She doesn't want to go through that again, the realization that she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't wanted or desired.

Inuyasha had torn her heart to shreds and discarded it into the wind, uncaring of her feelings as he continued to go and find Kikyo when she was nearby. She never thought she'd feel warm again, never thought she'd be able to escape the agony that consumed her whenever he was around. Somehow Sesshomaru has taken away all her pain and replaced it with something surpassing what she had ever felt for Inuyasha.

This evening hadn't turned out the way she thought it would, but now that she was in the position she was, she didn't want to give it up for the world. She wanted to stay in Sesshomaru's embrace. She wanted to become his mate, maybe not tomorrow or even this month, but eventually. She wanted all of him, and she was afraid that once she told him, he would change his mind and would want no piece of her at all.

''Why are you so afraid, Miko?'' he asked her, wiping away the one tear that had escaped their confines. What had he said to upset her so?

''I don't want to lose you,'' she admitted, going with the truth.

She untangled her fingers from his hair and was about to move away, but Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and held her close.

''You're my mate,'' he told her honestly. She could never lose him.

''Maybe you won't want to be after I tell you,'' she mumbled. ''You'll probably think I'm a witch or something.''

''You're a priestess,'' he told her, not following her thoughts. Why would she think he would change his mind? He knew she was a priestess, there was no mistaking her aura, and the powers he sensed inside her.

''Mhm,'' she said, nodding absentmindedly, still wringing her hands together.

Suddenly she felt a presence trying to break through her barrier. She looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed that his shoulders were tense. He sensed it.

''The half-breed has come looking for you,'' he told her, but he didn't move.

''I should get going,'' she told him, gently trying to pry his fingers away from her but they wouldn't budge.

''You have yet to explain what has you so troubled you would think this Sesshomaru would reject you,'' he told her, showing her that this conversation was far from over.

''How about we make a deal?'' She asked him, wincing when Inuyasha once again barreled full force towards her barrier. She needed to make this quick. ''I'll explain everything to you in two days when you come to join us, and I'll have the bean to show you, the vanilla bean,'' she elaborated at his narrowed eyes.

He didn't say a word, but he did release his grip on her. She quickly got up and started looking for her discarded clothes. She quickly found her underwear but seeing the tattered pieces of cloth she knew that she wouldn't ever be able to use these again.

''Great,'' she mumbled looking for her shirt and skirt. Once she located them, she quickly put them on and started brushing her hair out with her fingers as best she could.

''If you wish to keep our rutting from the half breed you need to mask your scent,'' he told her, not bothering to hide his smirk. He was proud of her smell but knew that she would need at least the night to sort out through her thoughts, just as he did.

''Dammit! You're right,'' she groaned. Inuyasha would know though, he would know she was masking her scent, but it was better to let him wonder and stew for a while rather than him knowing what she had done tonight. Tomorrow morning, she would go to the stream, and Inuyasha might not know exactly what happened but he will know she was no longer _pure_.

She had tonight and maybe tomorrow morning at best before the shit storm would hit. She could make an excuse to go home, and she needs to go anyway so that she can get the vanilla bean for Sesshomaru. Yeah, sounded like a plan.

She moved to where he was still sprawled naked on his fur. She blushed slightly but gave him a quick peck nonetheless. ''I'll see you in two days,'' she promised, trying to ignore how good he looked.

She turned around and looked for her basket with the herbs and sprinted off, holding the barrier up until she knew Sesshomaru was gone.

He reluctantly let her leave him but consoled himself with the thought that his brother would know in less than a day that he, Sesshomaru, had claimed his woman and made her his.

Kagome was his, just as he was now hers. Once he marked her, he would never be able to unbind himself from her, but it doesn't matter because he was already her prisoner, shackled to her pure soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Kagome rushed past the last few trees and bushes, ignoring the stings and scratches left on her skin by the twigs she barreled past. She came to an abrupt and stumbling halt just a few hairs away from the barrier she still had up in place.

She felt the power radiating from it sizzle and noticed that a few meters to her right she could see Inuyasha trying to slice his way through her barrier but to no avail. Her barrier was still holding strong and she couldn't quite quench the smug smirk that took over her lips.

Inuyasha was growing more and more frustrated with each miserable failed attempt. She stood just watching him for a while, enjoying the frustration and anger she felt coming off him. Serves him right, she thought. Let _him_ worry for once.

She was just about to drop the barrier when she remembered that she still had to mask her scent from Inuyasha.

Her smugness quickly evaporated making way for insecurity. She had been unable to accomplish this fully in the past but she had to get it right this time; there was no room for failure now.

Kagome bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in deep concentration, allowing her mind to go blank. Once she felt her mind at rest she tried to summon a cloak to cover her scent just as Kaede had tried to explain to her a few weeks before.

After a few more deep breaths filled her lungs with the crisp night air Kagome felt tingles starting to spread from her heart throughout her body, covering her in a comforting warmth. Once the tingles reached her fingertips and toes her eyes snapped open; unbeknown to her glowing a few shades brighter than was typically normal for a human, before fading back to their normal beautiful shade.

Kagome wasn't sure how to explain it but where once her insecurities tried to bury their way inside her conscience, stood acceptance. There was no doubt in her mind that she had managed to mask herself completely. Inuyasha would never know what happened tonight. Not until she told him herself.

Her victory sent a rush of pride through her; that mingled with the satisfying hum that her and Sesshomaru's love making left behind made her feel oddly accomplished and ready to face anything Inuyasha would throw her way.

With this new-found sense of confidence Kagome lowered the barrier just in time for Inuyasha to fall through and land with a nice kiss to the ground.

She bit the insides of her right cheek to keep from laughing aloud and watched Inuyasha's face as it set into confusion before he jumped up onto his feet and shook off the fall. Kagome took a step toward him and his head immediately snapped into her direction. His golden eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the sight of her and he was at her side in an instant.

''Kagome,'' he breathed, the relief clearly showing in his bright eyes but only for a second – the next his face contorted in anger, jaw clenched and nostrils flaring. ''Where the hell have you been?'' he demanded from her instantly. ''Why was there a barrier set up? Didn't I warn you something like this would happen?''

''Gee, I'm fine, Inuyasha. Thanks ever so for asking,'' she muttered sarcastically rolling her azure eyes at him. Basket clutched firmly with both her hands she walked past him into the direction of the clearing where she knew her friends were waiting for her.

''Kagome!'' he exclaimed furiously from behind her, so surprised that it rooted him in his spot. How dare the wench ignore him when he had been trying to save her for the past half hour?

When he had gone back to camp at night fall and saw that Kagome was nowhere in sight he had immediately gone to look for her. Only a few jumps later and he hit the barrier. As soon as he realized that he had no access to her fear clutched at his heart sending it pounding frantically against his chest. The thought of something happening to her had almost brought him to his knees. He couldn't lose her; not her too. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

And now here she was, strolling past him without a care in the world, whilst he had been out if his mind with worry. How dare she!

''Answer me, woman!'' he called from behind her but Kagome ignored him, continuing on her path as if he wasn't there. She managed to hurry into the clearing before Inuyasha caught up to her.

''Kagome!'' her sweet kitsune exclaimed happily when she came into view. He immediately came rushing to her and jumped into her arms. ''You're okay,'' he sniffled, wiping away a fallen tear.

''Shippo,'' she smiled, hugging him closer to her. ''What's all this fuss for, hmm?'' she asked him, setting down her basket before all the herbs toppled out.

''You've been gone for quite a while, Lady Kagome,'' Miroku explained looking very relieved to see her himself.

''Yes, Kagome. We were becoming very worried when you weren't back at nightfall. What happened? Were you attacked?'' she asked her, coming to stand in front of her to look her over for any injuries. Sango happily nodded her head and stepped away from her once she saw none, the worry ebbing slightly from her face but not completely.

''Yes. Tell us, Kagome. What happened?'' came Inuyasha's snarky question from behind her.

''Nothing happened, guys. I just lost track of time,'' she told them softly, hoping they wouldn't be able to see through her lie. She sat Shippo down and took a few steps away from them looking away.

''What about the barrier then?'' Inuyasha pressed, narrowing his eyes at her. She was lying, he knew she was lying… but why?

''I was practicing how to put up barriers because I want to be able to protect us. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. I don't want to be vulnerable and afraid anymore and I don't want to be caught off guard again,'' she reasoned biting her lower lip and wringing her hands together nervously. It wasn't a complete lie – she had been practicing – just not today.

Had she been looking at any of them she would have seen wide-eyed and stupefied expressions; but she wasn't so she kept on babbling. ''I-I mean, It's not such a bad idea, right? I need to be able to protect the shards by myself. They are my responsibility and I can't count on you guys to always be there.

''A-and like this we could all sleep a little bit better knowing no one is going to attack us in our sleep. Oh and I could even help in a fight, you know... like put up a shield or something. Kaede has been teaching me some things... it's been hard but I've been practicing and I didn't want to say anything just in case it didn't work ya kno'?''

Silence. Complete and utter silence is what followed Kagome's ramblings. She could hear the wind blowing against the leaves. She could hear the birds twittering and she could hear all the sounds nature provided during the night, but she didn't think she could hear any of her friends breathing.

Kagome braved a tentative look at them and was caught by surprise at what she saw. Their expressions ranged from staggering awe and astonishment to pride and wonderment.

''You managed to put up a barrier, Lady Kagome? And Inuyasha was unable to break through it with Tessaiga?'' he asked her unable to hide his dumbfound tone making Kagome frown slightly.

''Well, yes. Don't you think I'm capable?'' she snapped folding her arms over her chest defensively whilst tapping her foot expectantly as she waited for him to reply.

''Oh no!'' he quickly blurted out and rapidly started shaking his head, desperate to redeem himself before he fell into her wrath. ''I think you are very capable and powerful miko, Lady Kagome. Please forgive me for my unintended insult. You are making astounding progress in a very short time. Lady Kaede will be very proud to hear of your accomplishments,'' he finished with a bow, looking at her wearily from under his lashes. He hoped that the thickly laid, but very sincere, compliments would be enough to smooth over the fire he saw in her indignant eyes.

She glared at him for a few seconds before she broke out into a huge smile making him release an audible sigh of relief. ''You think so?'' she asked shyly, cheeks tinted pink – blushing at his praise, and Miroku couldn't help but smile at the sweet girl. Such fire and yet so very innocent.

''Of course, he does!'' exclaimed Sango pulling her into a bone crushing hug. ''That's amazing Kagome, truly,'' she told her beaming.

''Thanks,'' she smiled hugging her friend back.

''Go, Kagome!'' Shippou cried out, pumping his small fist into the air.

''Where is your scent?'' Inuyasha asked her suddenly and watched her face ashen at his words. Yes, she was definitely hiding something.

He was impressed, he really was. He didn't think Kagome would ever manage to control her powers but she did – or so she says. If it is indeed true than maybe she wouldn't be as worthless as he thought she'd be. Maybe she'll even be up to Kikyo's level one day but all this didn't change the fact that she was hiding something from them.

Something had bothered him as soon as he caught sight of her. In that moment he had been too relieved to see her but now it clicked in place. Since she had dropped the barrier he hadn't caught one whiff of Kagome even as she stood in front of him. Could she be an imposter? Was this Naraku's work?

Before anyone could react Inuyasha blurred in front of her and in a blink of an eye he had her trapped by her throat and slammed up against a tree. Kagome's eyes widened and she wheezed as she felt her lungs being crushed, unable to draw in a proper breath.

''Inuyasha!'' she heard her friends shout and she could see them rushing forward.

''This is not Kagome!'' he shouted back at them, tightening his hold on her throat even more so that his claws started digging into the tender flesh of her throat. ''She's an imposter; I can't smell Kagome,'' he explained to them. '' So back off,'' he snarled before his blazing eyes zeroed back on her.

Kagome tried to shake her head but the claws dug deeper and she couldn't hold back the tears. Her vision was going black and she knew she didn't have a lot of time before she passed out. Not willing to be manhandled anymore she pushed her powers out with as much force as she could and managed to send Inuyasha flying to the other end of the clearing across their camp.

As soon as his hold on her was gone she dropped to the forest floor, her legs sprawled beneath her in awkward angles. She dropped her hands to the floor and dug her nails into the ground trying to get her bearings back. She slowly tested out her lungs and took in a small strangled breath; it burned and she hissed in pain but was thankful to the kamis that she could feel oxygen being pumped back into her system.

She could feel her friend's apprehension. Not knowing what to do or what to believe so they stood in shock staring at the scene.

Inuyasha was already up looking at the burn marks on his hand where she had purified him. It was Kagome – not an imposter. Only she would be able to purify him. From his position on the other side of the camp Inuyasha looked up at her with guilt ridden eyes, his ears flat against his head. At his low whimper her head snapped up to him and he took a few startled steps back. Her eyes were flashing brighter than he had ever seen before; blue flames licking her irises.

He heard the others gasp but he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers as they continued to shed pained and raged tears. Her neck was now adorned with five puncture wounds where his claws had dug into her throat, droplets of blood trickling from them. He was about to step forward, to apologize – anything to make this right but her cold voice froze him in place.

''I'd appreciate it if next time you ask questions before you attack what you think is an imposter,'' she snarled and everyone shuddered at the dark electrifying undertone in her voice. It crackled and send their hairs on edge, their instincts all in sync and recognizing one thing; danger.

''Kagome?'' Sago questioned from the side, swallowing down the scared lump stuck in her throat. She didn't know if she should step forward and help her friend but she knew that all her senses were on alert and telling her to run.

''I'm fine, Sago,'' she reassured her giving her a weak smile and suddenly her eyes were no longer glowing, making everyone's muscles relax a fraction. ''Would it be okay if I borrowed Kirara tonight? I want to go back home now. I'll meet you in the village in a day or so,'' she told her hoping she wouldn't ask any questions. She felt so weak. She just wanted to get the hell out of here.

Too many emotions were coursing on inside her; each trying to dominate the other making her feel like she was going to explode. Inuyasha's attack had been the last straw. She needed to go home. She needed a nice bubbly bath and her soft bed. She wanted to be away from Inuyasha and his apologies. Most of all she wanted her mother and her comforting arms and words.

''Are you sure you don't want to wait for dawn, Kagome?'' Sango asked her, worried about her friend's safety, especially after what they all just witnessed.

''I'm sure,'' she told her in a tone that left no room for argument.

''You heard her, Kirara, take good care of Kagome for me, okay?'' She asked her most trusted friend, rubbing the place behind her ear before stepping back and allowing her to transform.

Kagome grabbed her yellow bag, bow and arrows and dragged them behind her. Quickly, before anyone could say anything else, she howled herself atop Kirara and gave them a curt nod.

''I'll see you all in a day,'' she told them icily. ''Let's go Kirara,'' she told her gently, after all Kirara didn't deserve her anger, not when she had seen her about to strike Inuyasha before she pushed him off herself. She had been the only one about to come to her aid and even now, tired as she was, Kirara willingly was about to fly her the distance she needed to get to her safe haven.

Once in the air Kagome stayed on alert, fighting the urge to close her eyes the whole ride back to the well, not wanting to take any chances of another surprise attack that night.

After about three hours of flying they finally arrived and Kagome tiredly slid off Kirara's back.

''Thanks, Kirara.'' She told her petting her gently. ''Promise me you'll go to Kaede now yeah? It's too late and I don't want you to fly back alone in the dark.'' Kirara tilted her head, seemingly not happy with the suggestion. Kagome laughed brokenly at her, feeling the tired sobs about to break loose but she needed to be tough just a little bit longer.

''I know you can take care of yourself but you're tired,'' she told her. ''Just go back in the morning, you'll probably be just in time for breakfast,'' she teased her and Kirara finally nodded her head in agreement.

''Thanks again!'' She exclaimed before jumping over the edge of the well and let the bright light engulf her.

Once she was safely on the other side of the well and in her time, Kagome gave herself over to the shock and passed out.

* * *

When Kagome woke up the first thing she noticed was how soft the surface she rested on was; but that couldn't be right. The only thing that was this soft was her bed... Suddenly the events of the previous night came rushing back to her; _all_ of the events that had taken place the previous night. With the images that were flittering across her mind she felt herself heat up – the blush spreading far beyond her cheeks and neckline.

Her mind quickly shifted to Inuyasha and his rash attack on her. She reached for her neck to search for her wounds but surprisingly felt none.

She jumped out of bed and raced towards the mirror to see for herself and sure enough her neck was clear. Maybe she had healed herself? Hmm... She would have to ask Kaede tomorrow.

Before she had any more time to wonder there was a soft knock on the door. ''Kagome? I heard you moving. Is it okay to come in?'' came the voice of her concerned mother from the other side of the door.

''Mum!'' Kagome raced to the door and swung it open. Her mother didn't have time to react before she had her hands full of her eldest child. ''Mum!'' Kagome exclaimed happily, hugging her mother to her for dear life. ''I missed you so much – you have no idea.''

''Kagome darling, I missed you too. Is everything alright? We were quite worried when we found you in the well,'' she told her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Kagome stepped back from her mother and wiped away the few tears that escaped her. ''Everything is fine,'' she reassured her smiling. ''I had a really long day yesterday, I must have not realized how tired I was and passed out, no big deal,'' she waved off.

Kogome's mother looked at her for a while before she nodded her head and gave her daughter a big smile. ''I'm glad you're okay, sweetie. It's good to have you back for a little while. How long will you be staying?'' she asked her.

Kagome winced at the question and wrung her hands nervously around knowing that her mother would be disappointed in her answer. ''I'm here until tomorrow morning,'' she informed her in a small voice and watched her mother's face fall immediately but she quickly put on a happy face again.

''Oh, That's not very long. No worries, we'll make the most of it,'' she said nodding to herself. ''You make me a list of the things you'll be needing to take with you. I'll be downstairs making breakfast, you go and have a nice bath and relax a bit.''

Kagome hugged her mother again thanking her profusely, ''you're the best,'' she repeated over and over again between kisses to her cheek.

Her mother giggled and teasingly shoved her away from her.

''I'd like to come with you to the shop if that's okay,'' she told her.

''Wouldn't you like to spend some time with your friends, dear?'' Her mum asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Not this time. I'd rather spend my time with you guys today if that's okay with you,'' she said and as soon as she saw her mother's face glow she knew she had made the right choice.

''That sounds lovely! Now go wash, we'll be waiting downstairs,'' and with that she pushed Kagome into the room and closed the door behind her.

The day quickly rushed past Kagome and before she knew it nightfall had already come. She was standing in front of the sacred tree she had freed Inuyasha from over five hundred years ago and lost herself in deep thought.

Things have changed so drastically over the past few days that she could barely wrap her head around it – let alone believe it. But had it been so drastic of a change? Had she not in a way been in Sesshomaru's company all this time? Had they not managed to grow closer even through the distance that separated them? She felt as if she knew him completely even though they had barely shared any words.

She didn't understand what it was she was feeling, this intensity that she couldn't seem to shake off or the yearning she couldn't quench. She had thought she had loved Inuyasha, but if that was love then what is it that she was feeling now?

She held no regrets for her actions and felt no guilt. At the thought of being Sesshomaru's mate her heart sped in its pace and her palms grew damp. She couldn't explain this rightness that sat inside her but she wouldn't will it away for the world; even if it does scare her half to death.

''I thought you might be getting cold so I got you a blanket and some hot cocoa,'' her mother's gentle and soothing voice interrupted her thoughts and made her jump slightly, startled by her sudden appearance.

She quickly got over her surprise and smiled gratefully at her mother. ''Thanks, Mum, I really appreciate it.''

''You're welcome, darling,'' she told her, handing her the mug and quickly put the blanket around her. ''Would you like to share with your mother what has you in such deep thought?'' she asked her but Kagome knew she wasn't pressing her for information. She was just letting her know that she was there to listen if she needed it.

Kagome bit her lip and mulled it over. She could tell her, she was her mother after all... and if she was really going to become Sesshomaru's mate her mother deserved to know... well maybe not the full truth. She was after all still very young and she doubted her mother would approve.

''Actually yes, there is something I would like to share with you,'' she blurted out before she could lose her nerve.

''Is it about Inuyasha?'' her mother tried to guess and Kagome grimaced.

''Not exactly, no,'' she told here shaking her head. Kagome took a sip of her hot cocoa and let out a long sigh. ''Inuyasha and I have not been getting along so much lately,'' she admitted. ''He's been doing some things that hurt me. Not physically or intentionally,'' she hurried to assure her mother when she saw her worried expression. ''He can't help who he loves,'' she whispered.

''Oh, darling. I'm so sorry.''

''Don't be, I'm not – not really anyway,'' she admitted giving her mother a lopsided teary smile.

''No?'' she asked her surprised.

''I've been sort of seeing someone else,'' she confessed. Well... in a roundabout way she had been so it wasn't a complete lie.

''You have? Oh, sweetheart, that's absolutely wonderful!'' she exclaimed taking her daughter into a hug. ''Who is he? Is he from this time or is he from Inuyasha's time?'' she asked, curious to know who was winning her daughter;s heart.

Kagome blushed when her thought wondered back to Sesshomaru. ''He's from the feudal era,'' she started slowly and took a worried breath before she admitted the rest. ''He's also Inuyasha's older brother,'' she rushed out and quickly took another sip to busy herself.

''Oh,'' her mother said lowly and then again, ''oh,'' a little bit louder that time and then her eyes widened. ''Well dear,'' her mother started slowly. ''Does Inuyasha know?'' she asked her and Kagome shook her head. ''Is that what has you worried?'' she asked and damn it, how did she always know to ask the right questions?

''I have to tell him tomorrow when I go back. Sesshomaru is going to join us in the evening and I have to tell Inuyasha before that. I just don't know how to tell him. I just know that he is going to be so angry and hurt. He's going to take this as a betrayal I just know it. Things are going to be tense and everyone is going to end up fighting and Shippo will be scared and Rin too and I just don't know what to do.'' Kagome dropped her head onto her mother's shoulder and let her comfort her.

''Shhh, it's going to be alright, my sweet darling child. You just have to be strong. If you truly want to be with Sesshomaru and he makes you happy it doesn't matter what others say or accept as long as he is your choice.''

''Thanks, Mum,'' she sniffled. ''I really needed to hear that.''

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the well with her feet swaying, not quite ready to make the leap back into the past because once she did everything she knew would once again change.

For as many times she played out the possible scenarios in her head she couldn't help but fear it would be much worse than whatever she managed to come up with. Or maybe it wouldn't and maybe that's what was scaring her the most... because what if Sesshomaru had changed his mind? What if in their time apart he decided that he didn't want a human mate? If that was the case he would leave her more broken than his brother had ever done.

Kagome shook her head aggressively, trying to rid herself of these damning thoughts. All they would do would rob her of her courage and resolve. She had made up her mind and if Sesshomaru would go back on his word she would deal with it. She would have to because her main and only priority is the Shinkon jewel; to restore the shards she had foolishly broken. Her personal life has to take the back seat – scared or not she had to go back to the feudal era and do her duty.

Her duty. With those two words repeating themselves on loop in her mind she balled her free hand into a fist and jumped into complete and utter uncertainty.

Kagome landed softly on her two feet and she couldn't help but be grateful that the days she arrived tumbling through the well portal were over. She used to acquire a few too many bruises landing in all sorts of awkward positions.

''Time to face the music, Kagome,'' she said to herself, running a nervous hand through her hair.

Once she managed to successfully climb up the well she hauled the pack and bow over the ledge of the well and pushed herself up with a large huff. She leaped over and was quite proud at how gracefully she had managed to land.

She wasn't surprised nor disappointed to see that Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her in the clearing like he usually did when he knew she was coming back from home. She was more than happy to avoid him for a small while longer. Maybe he wasn't even in the village and she could avoid him altogether?

''Stop being such a coward, Higurashi,'' she scolded herself, making her way towards the village. ''Everything will work out one way or another – always does.''

''Kagome!'' she heard Shippo's excited wail as soon as she came into view of Kaede's hut. He came rushing to her so she dropped her pack just in time to pick him up and twirl him around; both happily laughing.

''Missed you, Shippo,'' she said and kissed his cheek before setting him back down on the floor.

''I'm so happy you're back! You're okay! I was so worried you wouldn't come back because of stupid Inuyasha.''

''And leave you?'' she asking aghast. She kneeled down in front of him and took his face between both her hands. ''I'll always come back for you,'' she assured him ''Understood?'' She asked him and smiled when he started nodding his head. ''Good. Now let's go to the others. I'm sure they have been worried to,'' she sighed and stood up, picked up her pack and held out her hand for Shippo to take.

''Miroku, Sango and Kaede are behind the hut keeping an eye on Inuyasha. He's not been in a very good mood,'' he admitted frowning.

Kagome bit her lip at this newly given information. If Inuyasha was already in a foul mood there was no way this could run smoothly. Who was she kidding? There was never a possibility of this running smoothly.

She sat her pack down safely next to the hut and let Shippo lead her to the back. Once they turned the corner her friends came into view and it took all of her strength not to turn around and bolt back home.

They all turned around when they heard them come closer, everyone besides Inuyasha who sat cross legged in front of their friends with his back to them.

''Kagome, you're back,'' Sango greeted her with a sigh of relief.

''Yeah. I'm back,'' Kagome smiled but kept her distance from them. She let go of Shippo's hand and wrapped her hands protectively around herself.

''Did you enjoy your time back home, Lady Kagome?'' Miroku asked her, giving her a kind smile.

''I really did,'' she replied giving him a weak smile in return.

''It's good to see ye well child,'' Kaede nodded in her direction. ''I've been told ye managed to hold up a barrier that kept Inuyasha out. It is true?'' She asked her unable to hide the pride.

Kagome just gave her a short nod and shrugged. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of herself for her accomplishments; it's just the fact that she was too nervous about the outcome of today. She had too many other things to focus on right now.

''Is something wrong, Kagome?'' Sango asked her taking a step closer to her but stopped when Kagome shook her head and took a step back.

''Everything is fine,'' she told her in a small voice. ''Well, I hope everything will be fine,'' she rephrased releasing a hollow chuckle.

By now Inuyasha had turned around and was looking at her with an expressionless face, mask firmly set in place. She quickly averted her gaze away from him and unconsciously reached up to her neck where there should have been five puncture wounds.

''Is there something you wish to share with us, Lady Kagome?'' Moroku asked, always the insightful one.

''Yes,'' she admitted reluctantly, looking anywhere but at her friends.

''There is no need for you to be scared, Kagome. You can tell us anything,'' Sago tried to assure her but Kagome wasn't so sure. She dared a quick glance at the man she once thought she was in love with and winced when she saw that his jaw was locked in place and his face was going red. Telltale sign that he really wanted to say something but was keeping it in – for now.

''I don't even know where to start,'' she sighed.

''If this is a story I'd like to hear it from the beginning,'' snapped Inuyasha, apparently no longer able to hold his tongue.

''If you think you deserve to speak to me,'' she told him slowly, eyes flashing angrily. ''You're wrong. I'd watch my words if I were you or I'll sit you to your grave,'' she threatened him venomously, making everyone shiver.

No one said anything for a while, I mean what could one say after that?

''I forgot how scary Kagome can be,'' Shippo muttered under his breath but they still heard and Kagome couldn't help the small smile she gave him.

''Consider this a healthy reminder for everyone,'' she teased lightly but no one chuckled.

''You're worrying me, Kagome,'' Sango admitted. ''You seem scared to tell us your news. I've never seen you like this and I don't know what to make of it.''

''Just tell us, Kagome. It can't be that bad,'' Shippo assured her sweetly.

''I wouldn't be so sure,'' she cringed and bit her lip so hard she tasted the metallic tang of her blood. ''Just listen okay?'' she begged them and they all quickly nodded their head, patiently waiting for her to start her tale.

''Fine,'' she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. ''Remember that you are all standing here, healthy and unharmed and will continue to be healthy and unharmed after I finish.'' They looked at her perplexed and she could have sworn she saw Inuyasha's ear twitch.

''Sesshomaru has been following us for a few weeks-''

''WHAT!'' Inuyasha exploded but Kagome wasn't having any of it.

''SIT!'' She screamed out the command furiously and watched with satisfaction as he howled in pain when his face dug into the floor. ''I asked you to let me finish,'' she said through gritted teeth. ''So, you will listen to my story. Face planted into the floor if need be,'' she told him, lifting her chin up defiantly.

''Sesshomaru has been following us and you don't have to worry. He's not going to hurt us,'' she assured them but none of them was looking very convinced and she couldn't really blame them. None of their previous encounters left them with the impression he wouldn't attack them at first sight.

''Trust me. I don't know how but I've been feeling his aura and I just know that he doesn't want to hurt us. He's been keeping his distance and he didn't know that I knew he was there. I guess he underestimated me and didn't bother concealing himself well enough,'' she shrugged and paused for a while so allow the information to sink in.

By now Inuyasha was sitting upright again, hands crossed in front of his chest looking none too pleased with her.

''I went to meet him the other night,'' She admitted and tried to ignore Inuyasha's growl.

''Kagome!'' Sango admonished, eyes wide.

''I'm okay!'' Kagome exclaimed. ''I'm here telling the tale, aren't I? I just went to see why he was following us and why he helped me with that demon last week. He saved me and I wanted to thank him.''

''He saved you?'' Inuyasha scoffed rolling his eyes. ''Why would that bastard want to save you?''

''Well that's what I wanted to find out wasn't it?'' Kagome ground out, trying to be patient.

''And?'' Inuyasha urged her trying to hide his curiosity and failing miserably.

''He's going be joining us from now on,'' she blurted out completely avoiding the question.

''WHAT?'' Inuyasha roared, eyes burning with uncontrolled fury. ''There is no way I'll ever want to travel with that bastard!'' he exclaimed jumping to his feet. ''What are you thinking? Do you want to have me killed?''

''I'm not trying to have you killed,'' she insisted already frustrated. Of course, he had to make this about himself. ''Sesshomaru wants Naraku dead – we want Naraku dead; that's called a common goal. Sesshomaru could be a very strong ally,'' she pointed out.

''We don't need him!'' Inuyasha raged, not understanding where this was all coming from. Why the hell did she suddenly want his half-brother to travel with them? Did she not think he was able to protect her anymore? Since when didn't she trust him?

He couldn't wrap his mind around any of it. Why would he even want to? Why would the Lord of the west want to ally himself with them?

''There is something you're not saying.'' Inuyasha stated, narrowing his eyes at her. ''What's in it for my brother? What does he want?'' he demanded.

Kagome didn't want to but obviously she wasn't able to control her body's reaction to her thoughts so to her complete and utter humiliation she blushed from head to toe.

''It's not like that,'' she said closing her eyes. ''He wants to join us because he wants to be with me,'' she finally confessed.

No one said a word. They were shocked. She didn't blame them.

A few more seconds passed by before Inuyasha broke down laughing with tears streaming down his face. No one else was laughing. Everyone else could see the pained and serious expression on her face. No one else though this was some elaborate joke.

Inuyasha seemed to notice that he was the only one laughing and the humor quickly dropped from his face. He blinked his eyes and studied the young girl standing in front of him with her hands still wrapped around herself.

''You can't be serious,'' he whispered. ''Not possible,'' he said shaking his head in denial. ''My brother would never want you,'' he told her without thinking.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' she hissed, eyes narrowed into slits.

''You're human,'' he bit out defensively.

''So, because I'm human you don't think I'm good enough? I'm not worthy? You think just because you don't want me no one else could ever possibly want to be with me?'' She pressed on enraged.

''You're delusional if you actually believe that my half-brother wants you. He is using you to get to me and you're too naïve to see it, wench,'' he spat. '''Shomaru wouldn't even pick you to rut with,'' he taunted her coldly, uncaring that his words where cutting into her heart deeper and more painfully than any arrow or sword ever could.

The next words she spoke came out with only one intent – to hurt. ''He's already had me,'' she told him in an even voice, tilting her head to the side. ''More than once,'' she continued, raising one delicate eyebrow at him challengingly.

Everyone gasped at her confession and she was quickly reminded that they weren't alone. She blushed slightly at what they all just heard but quickly forgot about those meager worries.

Inuyasha was now standing directly in front of her with his face only inches away from her. She could feel the anger radiating off him, aura flashing dangerously against hers, but she won't let him intimidate her.

''I don't believe you,'' he said quietly, nostrils flaring as he tried to control himself.

She didn't bother telling him that if she dropped her concealment he would be able to tell, instead she sat out to further infuriate him. ''He wants me to be his mate.''

* * *

 **Okay, I couldn't help myself... I just had to add some more ^^**

 **Thanks to everyone that's following this story even though there was no promise for more! All your reviews and support are very much appreciated!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Promise that the next on will be a mite bit more interesting ... that is ... if you guys still want to read more. Let me know ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Patience is an art he had skillfully managed to master in the first few decades of his existence. He'd made mistakes and learned very quickly that reckless behavior would result in his demise; his father's untimely end being proof enough of that.

Self-preservation had since always kept his mind clear and void of any irrational thoughts as he had no desire nor any intentions of leaving this earth – he still has got too much to achieve and accomplish.

Sesshomaru is a youkai; a manipulative, calculating, conniving, artfully devious and _patient_ youkai. Time is his luxury, it is his birthright and he exploited it with no remorse. But it is his _patience_ that was tethering dangerously close to the edge, winding his sanity so tight he felt it starting to tear, miniscule rips in the tether growing torturously larger and threatening to snap.

There were _sensations_ coiling inside him, familiar and yet foreign, unknown in their intensity.

He'd felt some measure of them before, for his human ward. When they made their unbidden appearance, they were never dwelled on and were always quickly dismissed.

They wouldn't be dismissed now. He is unable to quell them, they were too fierce in their relentless pursuit.

He knew how to classify these emotions, knew their name and the cause of them but he couldn't discern how they had managed to gain complete control over him. Why was he unable to push it away? Why did his heartbeat spike with an icy burning fear that left him immobile?

 _Fear –_ he internally sneered at the thought. He'd smelt it on almost every human and demon he had ever encountered, but never before had he tasted it so bitterly tangled with his own scent.

Everything inside him was conflicted. Everything he was feeling was new, an explosion of emotions he thought himself above or incapable of. He'd been wrong.

His beast was howling and whimpering, gaining in desperation with each agonizing moment that passed by without its intended mate at his side.

 _Worry_ – it was unnerving his beast as much as it was him. It was a foreign concept to his beast, rendering it irrational, beyond reason. Its need to find and protect completely consuming it.

His beast is now feral and out of his reach. The last thread keeping him in control was his word to the priestess. Two days. He had agreed to give her two days.

 _Helplessness_ – never before had he felt so powerless against the slow passing daylight. Never before had he craved the impossible, the ability to temper and bend the limits of time. Why? Because of a human priestess? Because he wished her to be in his arms? Wished to be assured with his own demonic senses that she was alive and well and completely his?

 _Terror. Dread. Rage._ He'd never tasted rage so venomous as the other night. He'd felt the priestess's distressed and betrayed aura from all the distance away. Felt her call out to him.

There had been no thoughts. Rage and terror had been the only things burning his mind and animating his actions.

Then it hit him and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Pure paralyzing power. It had his hairs standing on edge and made his beast come to a complete halt, mesmerized.

It knew before Sesshomaru did, that the unmeasurable power had come from their intended – their _mate_.

She was in no need of his protection, not that night. The half breed was no match for his priestess, not anymore and never again.

She is glorious and she is his. Pride had swelled inside him.

With those thoughts his beast had calmed and allowed him back the reins. Reason had seeped back into his mind and he remembered. Two days, he had given her his word. He intended to keep his word. Never had it even crossed his mind that it would almost be impossible to do so. It wasn't even a notion that had ever formed existence in his mind, not until he took his first step away from her and felt as if he was being torn apart.

The pain had been so real and intense that it physically made him stumble. He lost his balance, _physically_. His world had begun to spin on its axis then and it hasn't stopped since. His mind in a never-ending battle to keep his grip upon reality.

She had intrigued him with her mysterious secret and it made way for a need to get to know her, to get to know all of her. He wanted to know all her thoughts and wanted to hear and learn about every event that shaped her to be the woman that she is.

Her humanity was no longer repulsive to him, she was too divine to repulse him.

Everything she invoked within him was unfamiliar and while he felt wary of it he also wished to explore the uncharted territory, as long as she would be there at his side testing each and every limitation with him. She would be, wouldn't she?

Insecurity was also an emotion long forgotten but obviously the priestess had managed to make him doubt himself and not for any reason that would be logical to him.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her or that he wanted her as his mate. There should have been doubt but she was perfection and he felt as if she was solely created for him and him for her.

His insecurity lied with himself and his worth. Would she change her mind and go back on her word? Go back to _him_? Would she deny him when he next saw her? Was it possible that she did not want him as he wanted – no, craved her?

He didn't want to doubt himself. Didn't want to allow the questions and doubts passage in his mind but they pushed past his defenses ever so frequently that they might as well have taken up residence.

Sesshomaru peered at the high resting sun and scowled.

A few more hours until nightfall but he couldn't wait any longer. Patience was a virtue that was no longer his.

''We leave shortly,'' he ordered, voice detached. No one would know or see his conflicting emotions. He would not allow it.

Rin stopped dancing as soon as her lord voiced his command, startled to hear his melodious voice. It had been more than a day since he had spoken a word, not since he had left two nights ago only to return silent and unresponsive.

Jaken had also ceased all movement and looked at his master with an inquisitive and frightened look. For once he decided that silence would possibly be the only thing that kept him alive so he pushed Rin and gestured for her to gather her things.

Where could they possibly be headed now?

* * *

 _''I don't believe you,'' he said quietly, nostrils flaring as he tried to control himself._

 _She didn't bother telling him that if she dropped her concealment he would be able to tell, instead she sat out to further infuriate him. ''He wants me to be his mate.''_

''NO!'' came the infuriated roar, aura slashing maliciously against Kagome's own. Startled, Kagome gasped and stumbled two paces back before regaining her footing. She stretched the fingers that were hanging limply at her side and willed a barrier around her.

Redness seeped into Inuyasha's eyes and rimmed his beautiful gold, his demon now trying to claw his way out to the surface.

''No,'' he repeated, the word no more than a feral snarl. It wasn't possible. She was lying. She had to be. Why would Sesshomaru want Kagome as his mate? She's human! He hated humans! She was his! Kagome is his but... but she was choosing to mate his brother? She wouldn't. He'd thought she loved him. She does love him. Sesshomaru must have done something to her.

''What did he do to you?'' He reached for her but his hand hit against a barrier, sizzling his skin. Inuyasha hissed and snapped his teeth at her but backed away.

''He didn't do anything to me,'' she insisted but a glance around her friend's faces showed her that they weren't convinced.

''Why would he want you to be his mate? Why would you want to be his? Do you even know what it means to be mated, wench?'' he snarled at her, allowing his anger and jealousy full reign. She would not mate Sesshomaru. Over his dead body.

''I know what it means, Inuyasha. It means he chose me. He chose me forever.'' Conviction. Her tone was pure steeled conviction. She wasn't about the let Inuyasha's spiteful words sway her otherwise.

''You're not his to mate with,'' he growled.

She could see him shaking. His whole figure was vibrating with contained rage. She was glad that he had Tessaiga at his side on his hip or his beast would have been unleashed – she was sure of it.

''I get to decide that, Inuyasha! No one else but me gets to decide who I want to mate,'' she hissed at him through clenched teeth. She wanted to scream. She wanted to rage and send him to his grave as she had promised but the anguish in his eyes calmed her and stilled her rage and tied her tongue.

She watched as he took in deep breaths to his nose, trying to calm himself enough to form a verbal response. ''I thought...'' he trailed off, clenched his jaw and shook his head. She promised she wouldn't leave him. She was his. His to mate if he so decided, once he was able to let go of Kikyo.

''What did you think, Inuyasha? Did you think I would stay alone for all of eternity waiting for you to finally make a choice? To finally set me free or hold me tight?'' She could feel the stinging tears building in the corner of her eye and tried her hardest to push them away. She wouldn't cry. There was no need for tears. ''I'm not abandoning you, I'm still your friend and we'll still look for the jewel shards but aren't I allowed to be happy whilst we do so?'' she demanded with a broken voice.

Was she really asking for so much? Wasn't she allowed some light in all this darkness she found herself surrounded with? Had she not already sacrificed enough?

''So you decide to replace me with my brother?'' he spat, utterly disgusted with the notion of his brother together with Kagome. She said he's already had her. He's already laid his claim on her. He'd already taken from him even if they had not fully completed the mating ritual.

Betrayal – It clogged his throat and burned like acid down his chest, infecting his beating heart with hatred and anguish. How could she have done this to him? How could she have chosen his brother?

''I don't want to be with him because he is your brother nor did I want to hurt you or seek revenge!'' she screamed, incensed by his atrocious accusation. ''Replace?'' she laughed humorlessly. ''How is he replacing you? You've never intended to mate me, I was always your friend. He can't replace you in a position you never truly had or wanted.''

''Like hell you didn't!'' he screamed, not noticing the ground that was now shaking beneath his feet.

''I chose to mate Sesshomaru because I've felt safer in the past few weeks than I ever have in my entire life. I didn't go seek out to seduce him, I didn't he have any such intentions. I was just curious and wanted answers. I wanted to go give him my thanks for saving my life. This wasn't planned and I didn't do this to hurt you. It had absolutely nothing to do with you and everything to do with me and what I realized I wanted. For once I acted selfishly and did something for the sole purpose that I wanted it, craved it. I still want him and yes, I chose him,'' her eyes glowed once again in that unnatural hue, daring him to challenge her.

''You don't know him, you know nothing about what he is really like. How can you mate him? How can you think that he will be able to make you happy?'' he seethed, furious, hurt and utterly lost. He suddenly felt disconnected. The world blurred around him and it took everything in him to keep his feet planted to the ground.

''Maybe I don't know everything about him but he's made me feel more alive and cherished then you've ever managed,'' she told him spitefully. ''At the very least your brother knows how to appreciate a warm body,'' she told him cuttingly, ignoring her vulgarity and cruelty because her need to hurt him momentarily overrode her rational thought.

Inuyasha snapped his face to the side as if her words had been a physical blow. She had finally managed to stun him speechless.

''What have you ever done for me other than push me away and run to your precious Kikyo? You'd rather run after and protect a cold, clay body, that, might I remind you, is only animated because of a piece of _my_ soul. Because I allow it she runs around for your pleasure, with a stolen piece of _my_ soul, but you dare deny me my happiness?''

Trees were now collapsing; the earth was cracking and the air became tick. Everyone stood shocked in silence, petrified by the aura that invaded their senses. It was suffocating them and had them gasping for air but Kagome didn't notice, too incensed by her rage and unable to see past it.

''I have half a mind to purify you where you stand,'' Kagome threatened Inuyasha in a dark whisper that sent a trill of fear down all of her friend's spines, leaving them all to wonder when she had managed to unlock so much of her power.

''I want to,'' she continued in the same chilling voice. ''I can feel the energy sizzling in my fingertips, urging me to release, to _destroy_ the demon that attacked me.''

She wasn't done, she wanted to hurt him, she was about to, but before she could say or do any more she felt Sesshomaru's presence approaching.

Kagome straightened her back and tilted her head to the side, unwinding her grip on her energy.

There were collective sighs and sags of relief coming from all of her friends when they felt her aura abating and leaving their space, finally allowing them to breathe easier.

Inuyasha stood in shock at what he had just heard and felt, unable to string any thought together. All his focus was on Kagome and her eyes. Her breathtaking glowing azure eyes.

She looked terrifying. She looked dangerous. She looked perfect. Like a perfect mate.

''Sesshomaru,'' she breathed, a beautiful smile taking over her face. She snapped her eyes back to Inuyasha and smirked. ''He'll be here soon,'' she warned him, allowing the relief she felt to wash over and soothe her.

He hadn't changed his mind after all. Her worried had been unfounded and she would soon have her intended at her side. She would prove to Inuyasha that he was wrong. She would prove to him that Sesshomaru wanted her.

He still wanted her to be his mate – she was still reeling on the ecstatic waves that pulsed through every inch of her being when Inuyasha penetrated her excited bubble.

''Don't do this, Kagome,'' Inuyasha begged her, the fight leaving his body and his eyes turning back to their beautiful shining amber.

''It's already done,'' she stated flatly, narrowing her eyes at him. ''Don't make me choose, Inuyasha, because you will not like the answer I will give you,'' she cautioned him, allowing some of her anger to seep away from her.

''You would choose him over me?'' he questioned her with a dead voice, feeling his eyes burning. He wouldn't cry, not for the wench.

''Just like you would choose, have already chosen, and will always keep on choosing, Kikyo.''

''What if I don't?'' he asked her, heart beating painfully in his chest. ''What if I don't choose her?'' he pressed, the words flying out of his mouth without his consent but as he said them he realized they were true. He couldn't lose Kagome, she is too important to him and maybe even more important than Kikyo. Kagome had been the only one the ever truly accept him for who he was, the only one that never really asked anything of him, not even his affections.

He wanted to hate her but he wanted to have her even more.

Kagome's eyes widened at his words and she stumbled backwards, away from him. How dare he say that to her now? How dare he play with her feelings in such a cruel manner? Had he not done enough?

''You'll choose me until you catch a glimpse of her soul collectors, then you'll be running off without a second glance back,'' she told him calmly with a grimace. How many times had he done just that even when Kagome had needed him?

''I wouldn't,'' Inuyasha insisted, taking two steps toward her, his face imploring her to listen to him.

''Don't,'' Kagome stopped him before he could take another step toward her.

''Listen to me, Kagome. I promise, I promise I won't go after her anymore. I'll stay at your side and only your side,'' he vowed to her with such conviction in his eyes that it broke her heart. He believed his words, she had no doubt about that; but she knew him better and knew that he wouldn't be able to keep such a promise and she no longer wanted him to.

She has finally come to terms with the fact the Inuyasha's role in her life would only ever be that of a friend.

''You wouldn't be able to help yourself,'' she told him shaking her head, choking back the turmoil of emotion that crept up her throat. ''It doesn't matter anymore,'' she sighed, running a hand through her hair in defeat, smiling sadly at him.

''How can you say that? How can you say it doesn't matter?'' he asked her hysterically. She was rejecting him. He was offering her what she wanted and she was still rejecting him, for his own brother.

How could it have come to this? How is it possible for his world to be ripped away from him in a few minutes? If he'd never had her as she claimed then why does it feel like his heart has been torn out of him? Why did he suddenly feel as if a part of his soul was missing?

How can she stand there and act so calmly whilst his world was burning around him and turning to ashes?

''Because she is with me now, Brother.''

Kagome's eyes snapped past Inuyasha's distraught face and toward the direction where the velvety voice had come from. How could she have been so distracted not have noticed him arrive?

Everyone had turned to face Sesshomaru, taking a defensive stance and preparing for an attack.

Sesshomaru didn't move, just stood next to the tree line looking as regal as she has ever seen him and Kagome instantly felt her stomach warm at the sight of him.

Next to him stood Rin, waving at her with a toothy-grin on her face, looking absolutely adorable. Kagome couldn't help but smile and give the sweet girl a small wave back.

Jaken was standing behind Sesshomaru, his jaw unhinged and large eye blinking rapidly. Kagome could also feel A-Un resting inside the forest, out of sight.

Sesshomaru's eyes hadn't left Kagome and he was drinking in the sight of her, allowing his beast to calm with the knowledge that their intended was unharmed and within their reach.

His beast was urging him to go and wrap his arm possessively around their intended. His arms almost twitched with the effort it took not to move from his spot and tried to pacify his beast with the knowledge that there would be no need to be apart from her again once this affair has been settled.

''You came,'' Kagome whispered, a delicious blush coloring her cheeks.

Sango and Miroku relaxed their stance once they realized that Sesshomaru wasn't planning to attack and started blinking rapidly at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. They both shot weary glances at Inuyasha who was now wearing an expressionless face as he watched his brother.

Shippo, noticing the somber mood and frankly quite frightened of Kagome, decided to keep his comments to himself for once and hid behind Kirara.

''So, it's true,'' Inuyasha chuckled darkly. ''You've decided to take a _human_ as your mate,'' he spat, clenching his hands into fist at his side.

''Inuyasha,'' Kagome hissed in warning but it went unheard as he stepped toward the daiyoukai.

''Yes,'' Sesshomura answered flatly in that cool velvety voice of his that ordered submission. ''My beast and I have chosen the Priestess as our mate,'' he confirmed, taking his eyes off his intended to focus them on his half-breed brother.

''Out of _everyone_ ,'' he growled, body trembling once again with barely contained rage.

''Stop,'' ordered Kagome. ''This will not turn into a fight. I won't allow it.''

''How can you trust this bastard? After everything he's done?'' Inuyasha cried, desperate for her to understand what a mistake she's making.

''He's been following and protecting us for months! Why wouldn't I trust him?'' she asked him exasperated, her patience wearing very thin and quickly traveling to non-existent.

Inuyasha spun around to face his friends and looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to voice their support. ''Are you guys just going to stand there and say nothing?''

They looked surprised at suddenly having been dragged into the argument and shifted uncomfortably on their feet.

Sango cleared her throat and took a cautious step towards Kagome, not having forgotten the way her aura had nearly suffocated her minutes before.

''Is- is this really what you want?'' she asked her hesitantly, warm concerned brown eyes searching Kagome's face.

''You can't be serious!'' Inuyasha snarled, outraged, but Sango kept on looking at Kagome.

''I want Sesshomaru and Rin to travel with us,'' Kagome nodded firmly. ''I-I want to be with him, Sango,'' she blushed, casting her eyes towards the ground.

''I don't trust him but I do trust you,'' Sango smiled wearily. ''So, I'll give him a chance,'' she sighed and Kagome beamed at her and rushed forward to hug her friend, crushing her to her chest.

''Thank you, Sango. This really means a lot to me,'' she murmured almost in tears once again.

Sango pulled back and smiled at young girl she loved so dearly. ''Just don't get us killed,'' she grumbled and Kagome giggled at her friend.

''I believe,'' Miroku started, getting everyone's attention, ''that Lord Sesshomaru will be a great asset to our team, especially considering he has his mate to protect. I find no qualms with this arrangement, it just improves our chances of survival. Given that he truly is on our side,'' at this he leveled his gaze onto the youkai that had yet to move from his position next to the tree line.

''I am on no one's side but my own,'' Sesshomaru returned his gaze unconcerned. ''My intended has requested I join her on her travels and I have given my word to assist her in her quest for the shards. My only intention is to keep her unharmed and guide her to achieve her full potential.''

''You're going to train her,'' Miroku stated, nodding his head in understanding. Yes, it would be wise to train the young miko. She had potential, potential to change the world and Sesshomaru could see that, had seen it before any of them.

''She will be Lady of the West; as such she will be trained and educated.''

This was all news to Kagome and she felt herself bristle. They were talking about her as if she wasn't even there! Men!

She clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest, allowing herself a moment to mull over Sesshomaru's words. Would she really want to refuse his offer to train her? She wanted to get better and she wanted to be stronger. No, she didn't want to refuse.

Lady of the West, what was that going to entail, she wondered wearily.

''I will lend you my assistance should you ever need it,'' Miroku nodded, pushing his hands together he gave Sesshomaru a respectful bow of his head.

Sesshomaru tilted his head the barest of a fraction but said no more.

''You've all lost your minds,'' Inuyasha growled, not believing his ears. They were accepting Sesshomaru without a fight, trusting him. The betrayal he had been feeling intensified to an unbearable measure and he felt his beast clawing at him and for just a moment he wished to unleash it on them all.

''Inuyasha, see reason-'' Miroku tried but was quickly cut off by Inuyasha.

''See reason! See reason!? I'm the _only_ one seeing any reason at all. Have you forgotten how he's hounded after me and my sword? Have you forgotten the amount of times he's tried to kill us, all of us?''

''No, I haven't,'' Miroku reassured him. ''But Lord Sesshomaru has already paid the price,'' he said, nodding at the shoulder with the severed arm. ''He now wishes to help Lady Kagome, I see no reason to oppose this.''

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with red tinted eyes, clearly struggling to keep his control. His eyes were pleading with her, begging her once again not to do this to him but her decision was already made and she wouldn't be swayed, not even by Inuyasha.

Seeing the conviction in her azure eyes, Inuyasha steeled himself, turned around, and fled the group, unable to take the sight of her any longer.

''He'll be back,'' Miroku stated, watching the place his friend had disappeared to.

''You think so?'' Kagome whispered, biting the corner of her lip, her brows furrowed as she felt the guilt rising inside her. She had nothing to feel guilty about, she tried to convince herself.

''He just need some time to get used to the idea of having Sesshomaru around,'' he told her, convinced. He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. ''Don't blame yourself, Kagome. As you have said before, it is your choice and your happiness. He'll come to understand.''

''Thank you, Miroku, for understanding.'' The monk just smiled brightly at her.

Shippo, who had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal stepped out from behind Kirara. ''Does this mean I get to play with Rin every day?'' he timidly asked Kagome, eyes shining brightly at the prospect of a playmate.

Kagome chuckled and nodded her head. ''If she likes,'' she smiled and turned to the girl in question who was smiling just as wildly as Shippo.

''Is it true, my Lord? Will we be travelling with Lady Kagome and Shippo?'' she asked Sesshomaru excitedly, bouncing on her small feet.

The youkai glanced down and his small human ward and gave her a slight nod of his head which had her squealing and clapping her hands before she hugged his legs fiercely whilst thanking him repeatedly.

Jaken seemed to have finally found his tongue and started stuttering. ''B-but M-Milord! She's human!'' he wailed irritatingly. Rinn let go of Sesshomaru's legs and rolled her eyes at Jaken, shaking her small head and the stupid toad.

Sesshomaru leveled him with a cool stare. ''You question me, Jaken?''

The little toad shivered and backed away from his lord. ''N-no Master!'' he denied, shaking his head furiously. ''But y-your Lady Mother-''

''My mother will not be a problem,'' he drawled and Jaken heard the warning and quickly stopped any further argument for fear of his life.

Not sparing him another glace, Sesshomaru made his way to his intended who was looking away from him shyly.

''I apologize,'' he told her as soon as she was within arm's reach.

''Whatever for?'' she asked him with furrowed brows, eyes twinkling with confusion.

''I was unable to wait the remaining hours I had promised you,'' he explained, face impassive but it made Kagome smile brightly at him, eyes shining beautifully with happiness.

''You're forgiven,'' she breathed before flinging her arms around him, unable to help herself. ''I was worried,'' she confessed into his chest, relishing in the feeling of having his arm and scent wrapped around her

''Worried?'' he questioned quietly for her ears alone.

Kagome nodded her head and hugged him closer. ''I was afraid you'd changed your mind,'' she admitted.

''Has my presence assured you otherwise?'' he inquired, gently lifting her chin so he could look at her properly. He didn't wish for her to doubt him.

''It has,'' she reassured him, stroking his cheek lovingly.

''I seem to remember being owed a few explanations...'' he trailed off, looking at her meaningfully. She wouldn't get away without answering a second time.

Kagome bit her lip nervously, looked away from him before returning her eyes towards him resolutely.

''Take us somewhere private and I'll tell you everything.''

* * *

 **Hello dear readers ^_^ I hope that this conclusion was satisfying for everyone.**

 **I would like to apologize to everyone who sent me a request to be my beta. Is seems that some pms I receive on my phone and others on my laptop. The ones on my phone I didn't see before early in the morning yesterday. So, I'm very sorry for the late replies you all got, if they have been sent at all... I'm not trusting FF with this one.**

 **I don't think that I'll be adding any more onto this short fiction but if there is someone who has seen my mistakes and would very much like correct them, please feel free to contact me and I'll be more than happy to work with you! Meaning I am still in search for a beta that knows his/her way around the Inuyasha-verse. Meaning yes, I have some other Inuyasha ideas in mind ;) I'll be checking both inboxes from now on, and will try be as prompt with my reply as I can :) (Please do keep time differences in mind)**

 **On another note I would like to thank everyone following this story! And an even more special thanks goes to all those who have reviewed and will review in future ^_^**

 **To all those Kagome/Koga fans out there... Keep a lookout for a new story from me soon.**

 **Thanks everyone xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Routine**

Three ordinary nights and days have come and gone since Lord Sesshomaru, little Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un joined them on their search for the jewel shards. Ordinary… sure, if one decided to completely disregard the added tension that can be tasted in the air, you might be able to apply the word ordinary to this new routine they were slowly starting to establish.

Yes, perfectly ordinary... there were really only a few notable changes, almost insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

The first notable change worthy of comment would be the fact that Inuyasha has yet to return and join their growing group of friends. But one must go ahead and assume that getting over the fact that he lost a potential love interest as beautiful as Kagome to his loathed and envied full-fledged youkai half-brother is going to take some time. It is, after all, a very deep and ugly wound he'll be liking in whatever corner he chose to crawl to.

The other change worthy of mentioning is that Lord Sesshomaru is the one catching their dinner, unintentionally of course. Meaning that he got dinner for Kagome and innocent little Rin and since those two can only eat a certain amount of food it allows the rest of them to enjoy the benefits of Lord Sesshomaru's impressive dinner catching skills.

Miroku's eyes wandered around the circle they formed, assessing the new additions to their group.

Jaken was not necessarily the most pleasant being to be around, but entertaining enough not to be much of a bother.

Shippo and Rin seem to be happy to have each others' company if their constant whispering and giggling is anything to go by. He shudders to think about all the mischieve they are going to have to pull those two out of.

And then there is Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, shyly stumbling awkwardly around one another. In truth, Lady Kagome is the one doing the awkward stumbling, and Lord Sesshomaru tries to contain his growing amusement, maybe even slight frustration. However, that is absolutely none of Miroku's business.

As his dark eyes turned to the blazing flames in front of him, he couldn't help but think about one other change, one much more significant than the others. Lady Kagome's abilities.

His left eye twitched as he suppressed a shudder. Three days later and he could still feel the ghost of the tight grip her energy had around his throat.

Lady Kagome showed that she has a frightening measure of power at her disposal, but even more terrifying is the thought that she doesn't know that she does.

If she doesn't know, she can't possibly be able to control it.

Now that thought is positively paralyzing.

While Lady Kaede has been trying to educate her in the ways of being a priestess, and Kagome herself mentioned to be training, he didn't know how far all that extended to.

To have done what she has been able to do… not knowing… consequence...

''Lady Kagome!'' he called out to her in between bites of absolutely mouth-watering deer, spittle flying in all directions.

''Mhmm?'' she hummed through a yawn as she happily rubbed her full stomach.

''How are you fairing with your meditation training?'' he asked, trying to keep his tone light and void of the alarming dive his thoughts have just taken.

''Med-meditation training?'' She blinked at him, once, twice, completely uncomprehending the sudden turn of questioning.

Fear did not spike within his veins. It didn't - truly.

''Yes, meditation,'' he deadpanned trying not to choke on the bile of fear that just rose in his throat. ''I thought you were working on it with Lady Kaede?'' He's utterly certain that he and Kaede spoke about it a few weeks ago.

''I was,'' she agreed with a small smile, seemingly still not able to follow his meaning if her furrowed brows and dimples were any indication. Sometimes he truly wondered.

''And?'' he prodded, hoping for a more detailed explanation from her.

''I found it very boring?'' she asked him rather than stated.

Miroku was trying very hard not to rub the bridge of his nose.

He felt as if the Kamis were mocking him. It had to be. Why else place him in this position if not to point at him and laugh?

''Has Kaede not mentioned the importance of mastering the art?'' he asked her as aloofly as he could, all the while trying not to imagine all the ways he and all his friends could die.

Sweet innocent Kagome rubbed at the back of her neck, her cheeks heating slightly in embarrassment. ''She might have mentioned that to me in passing,'' she mumbled, throwing him a nervous smile.

''Out of curiosity...'' Miroku trailed off, not even knowing where to start.

''Yes,'' she asked, raising her left brow in question, already taking on an irritated tone.

''You have not been practising, have you? What you told us about the shield was a simple fib?'' he asked her, dreading the answer she was surely going to provide him with.

Kagome looked away from him and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath. Miroku might not have caught it, but if Sesshomaru's sharp look was any indication his fears have been confirmed.

''But you-'' he started, but couldn't find it in him to fish out one of the many questions swimming around in his head.

This time Miroku did rub the bridge of his nose.

''Hey!'' Kagome cried out indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. ''It's not like I've had any time to practice. When do you suppose I would have done all this training you mention? In between chasing after jewel shards or after we are done being the ones chased?''

''That may be true,'' Sesshomaru spoke, the first time Miroku and the original jewel hunters heard him do so since he joined them three days prior. ''What I think the monk is finding hard to grasp are the feats you have accomplished while admitting your lack of instruction and practice.''

Miroku nodded his head vigorously while repeatedly jabbing and pointing his finger in Sesshomaru's direction.

''He is also probably concerned about his welfare should you, in your inexperience and lack of tutelage, lose control. His pores are exuding an exhilarating stench of fear,'' he stated as an afterthought.

Miroku thought that Lord Sesshomaru looked anything but exhilarated but kept on nodding his head in a steady rhythm, glad that Lord Sesshomaru seems to understand his plight.

''Might want to watch that head before it falls off Miroku,'' Kagome told him dryly.

''The monk's concern isn't completely unfounded,'' he told her. Was that Miroku's overactive imagination or had the mighty daiyoukai just agreed with him?

''You think I'm incapable of controlling myself?'' she asked him in a small voice that had the hairs at the back of Miroku's neck stand on edge. Despite the self-preservation that he felt, he couldn't help but feel excited at the beating the youkai would be getting from the powerful Miko.

''I don't,'' he answered quickly, trying to avert the catastrophe that Miroku was so excited to see. ''What I do know for facts are that you are a powerful Miko and that you would be devastated if anything were to happen to your friends at your hand."

Crisis successfully averted, thought Miroku darkly as he narrowed his eyes at the pair.

"You think I could hurt them?" she asked her soon-to-be mate in a pained whisper.

Miroku refrained from rubbing his throat at that comment.

"Never intentionally, but it is a possibility, one that I know you wish to avoid at all costs."

Kagome's forehead creased with a new found determination as she gave Lord Sesshomaru a resolute nod. "We start now," she told him through a large yawn.

Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head. "You're tired, it would be best if you start your training with a fresh mind. Take a few hours to rest, we start in the morning," he instructed.

Surprisingly enough Kagome didn't fight him on his decision, she just sighed and nodded through another infectious yawn. "Morning means before the break of dawn, right?" she asked him with a small wobbly pout on her full red lips.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes playfully at Kagome, making it very hard for Miroku not to rub his eyes to assure himself that his eyesight was not deceiving him. "If we are to continue our search for the shards before the sun reaches the high sky, yes, that means before the break of dawn," he agreed, and it almost looked like he wanted to smile, a genuine smile of fondness, but he didn't.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, and Jaken was having a very pleasant dream, one in which his Lord was honouring and rewarding him for all his years of faithful service and hard work.

His Lord was just about to hand him his reward when-

"Jaken! On your feet," came the harsh command from his Lord, rousing him from his slumber.

Jaken jumped to his feet, eyes wide and frightened. "Yes, Milord. At your service, Milord."

"I need you to find Totosai and give him this letter. Do not even think of returning without the requested weapons," he threatened him, dropping said letter into his small startled hands.

"But, Master-" he was about to protest but was swiftly cut off with a single look, one which wasn't even a glare.

"Right away, Milord," he nodded in quick agreement. Jaken grabbed his staff and scurried away without a backward glance.

Once Jaken knew that he was far enough away he hung his head, exhaled loudly and grumbled. "And it was such a nice dream."

* * *

 **To all the very confused people out there. Yes, I've decided to try and turn this into a full story.**

 **I don't promise regular or very long chapters, only that I am going to try an make sure not to leave it unfinished.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed! And thanks to all you guys reading and following!**

 **Please feel free to leave a comment ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anxiety and Lost Items**

Dawn arrived to find Sesshomaru leaning against a tree, his eyes trapped by the sight of his beautiful woman whose face was etched in complete tranquillity as she levitated steadily in mid-air. She was emitting an aura of serene calmness that had his beast purring like a domesticated animal.

He still had so many questions he needed to ask her, about this future where she comes from. So many in fact, that they blurred into each other, leaving him agitated and confused.

He remembered how he had sat in silence, debating calmly inside the privacy of his mind whether her tale was true or not. He had smelled no deceit on her, only trepidation at his reaction. Yet still, he had to regretfully admit that he had questioned her honesty, if only for a moment.

Time travel isn't a concept he'd ever given much thought to beside its impossibility. Time goes by naturally, each minute leading to the next - always forward and never backwards.

But the longer he thought about it, the clearer everything became. It was as if the missing puzzle piece was finally set in its place. The way the Miko dressed, the way she spoke and behaved... it was all a result of having been raised in a futuristic era. Although, he could have never foreseen the choice of garments the women would wear. It was a clear indication of how much change and progress there would be in the coming centuries.

"It's no surprise then, that this Sesshomaru finds you so odd," he'd told her with the barest hint of a smile, wanting to quickly wash that worried look off her face.

She had looked at him for a little while unblinking before bursting out in the most beautiful and melodic laughter he's ever heard. It was filled with relief and unmistakable joy.

"Of all the things…" she had gasped between breaths as she held her aching sides.

"I find myself overwhelmed by the number of questions I have for you. So many that I don't know which to start with," he'd confessed when the Miko had settled down.

"Then it's a good thing we have all the time in the world for me to give you all the answers you seek."

They had talked into the night as she answered anything that came to his mind.

His first question had been about that scent he couldn't place.

Vanilla, that's what she said the fragrance she wears is called. It comes from a rather ugly and shrivelled looking fruit, but the little seedlings inside produce the sweetest of smells.

She's given him one of these ugly fruits, unknowingly, formally accepting his mating proposal by gifting him with such a rare and exotic fruit, one that has yet to be brought into their side of the world.

It amazes him that even after all these years he's lived, there were still so many things left for him to discover.

He carried the fruit with him, it's scent a fresh and sweet reminder of the woman he chose as his mate.

Thinking about the future also brought with it a certain anxiety that he's never experienced before. The mystic powers of their world are unpredictable and precarious at best, there is no telling what could happen to his Miko. Would whatever forces that brought her here allow her to stay once her quest is completed? Would the well keep her there, in the future, the next time she went to visit her family? What if she is sent to a different time?

There were just too many possible ways this could go wrong.

He hasn't broached the subject with her yet, but the next time she decides to go visits her family he will be travelling with her, or she will not be going at all. It isn't because he wishes to see for himself what the world will look like five hundred years hence. No, it isn't his curiosity that will be compelling him to put all caution to the side and follow after her into the unknown, but the possibility that she may go and never return. Even just the thought had his claws extending and acid churning in his stomach.

He will destroy the well if he has to, but he isn't going to lose his mate. His beast growled in agreement at the thought. " _Ours. Safe_ ," it snarled heatedly.

Yes, they would keep her safe, and the safest place for the Miko was at his side, not five hundred years into the future.

He was so ensnared by his possessive thoughts that he didn't notice Kagome gently lowering herself back to the ground.

She opened her azure eyes, which were still shining brightly from the energy that enveloped her, and for a few moments, she just sat in silence watching Sesshomaru's furrowed brows deepen with each passing thought.

"Join me," she said, startling him out of his darkening thoughts. She patted the ground next to her and gave him a gentle and inviting smile. "Sit with me for a while. The others will wake soon, and we won't be able to get a moment alone for the rest of the day."

Sesshomaru didn't need to be asked again, he pushed himself off the tree trunk and moved to sit next to her with his legs stretched out comfortably in front of him. Kagome tilted her head to the side and rested it comfortably against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"What was it that had you so lost in thought?" she whispered, shyly taking his hand in hers.

Sesshomaru looked at her, taking in her beautiful features before answering honestly. "My intended," he admitted.

Kagome turned her head to look up at him with a slight frown on her face. She reached up and gently stroked his right cheek with her knuckles, making his eyes close in delight at the warm contact. "And what was is it about your intended that had lines of worry etched on your handsome face?" she asked him, her voice filled with concern. "Is it because of what I told you? About where I am from?" she added almost inaudibly, and he felt her hand tremble against his face.

Sesshomaru snapped opened his eyes, and Kagome was startled by the intensity of his golden stare. "Not in the way you fear," he reassured her, leaning down to nuzzle his nose gently against hers. "My only worry is losing you to this future you come from," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "The thought that the well might choose to deny you passage back…" he trailed off, squeezing her hand gently, willing her to understand how agonising that thought was to him. "What am I to do with my mate stuck five hundred years in the future, without any way for me to reach her?"

Kagome wanted to reassure him that it wasn't possible, that she would never go back if he wasn't able to pass through the well with her. But could she make such a promise? Could she say the words without them being a lie? She has wondered often enough about what would happen once the jewel shards are put back together. Would it send her back to her original time? Would it deny her the pleasure of living a long life with her mate?

She doesn't know, can never know for sure. That is why she couldn't say the words. She wouldn't lie to him.

"I confess that it's also a worry of mine, but let us not waste time on worry. I want to enjoy each and every one of my days to the fullest. I don't want to live in worry and fear that one day you might be taken away from me. I must believe that the Kamis have brought me to you for a reason and that they will accept our union and not take you away from me," she said before reaching up to place a gentle kiss against his lips. Kagome pulled back and smiled, running a hand through his long silky hair.

Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You are a Miko, it is easy for you to have faith," he teased making her scoff.

"It isn't easy," she argued. "But I'll admit that it does make me feel better," she sighed contentedly, leaning back into him.

"Your meditation seems to have gone well," he commented, not holding back the urge to kiss her neck. Kagome giggled but didn't turn away his advances.

"I did," she agreed, tilting her head further to the side to give him better access to her neck. "I've never managed to levitate before," she revealed, smiling. "I think that you're the reason I managed to dive so deep into my mind. You make me feel safe," she acknowledged, eliciting an appreciative growl from Sesshomaru.

"You are safe with me," he murmured huskily before pushing aside her shirt and kissing her bare shoulder. Kagome moaned at the contact and reflexively pushed out her chest. "I would never let anyone lay harm on you," he mumbled into her neck before pushing her firm behind against him, making them bough groan at the contact.

Unfortunately, before things could escalate, Sesshomaru heard the kitsune screaming for his guardian, undoubtedly hungry and waiting for breakfast.

"They woke up, didn't they?" she asked him when she noticed his attention wavering.

Sesshomaru sighed and rested his forehead against her back. "Your kitsune is waking up the forest with his screaming," he admitted, trying not to sound too dismayed at the fact that they had been interrupted.

"Shame," she grumbled, but got up and straightened out her skirt.

"Tonight we are going to practice your archery," he informed her as he gracefully got up from the floor.

Kagome frowned and looked at him questioningly. "How am I suppose to practice shooting in the dark?" she complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You need to learn to trust the powers you have been given, and the dark is the best place to start. The eyes and what they show us prevent progress because of the many distractions they serve," he explained gently, repeating the same words his father once told him.

Kagome seemed to mull over his words, not appearing too impressed by his reasoning but nonetheless, she nodded her head in agreement, thinking that an old demon such as himself must know what he is talking about.

"Go back to camp," he instructed. "I'll go find some meat for breakfast."

"Fish?" she requested shyly, wringing her hands together.

Sesshomaru chucked and place a kiss on her forehead, inhaling her comforting scent. "Fish," he agreed, and then he was gone in a flurry of movement and dust.

"Kagome! Where are you?" she heard Shippo scream from the distance, joined by his new playmate.

"Kagome! Miroku said you should be done by now!" screamed the sweet little girl, making Kagome smile.

"Coming!" she yelled back, taking off in a jog.

* * *

While the jewel shard hunters were luxuriously taking their time getting ready for the day, Jaken was already halfway to the middle of nowhere.

"Find Totosai, Jaken. Don't come back without the weapons, Jaken. Don't rest before going on this long trip, Jaken!" he snapped darkly under his breath, kicking a small gravel stone in his way.

"Of course, Milord," he answered his own insane ramblings in a high pitched, squeaky tone. "Let me bend over backwards, Milord," he continued, waving his hand and wiggling his little behind for emphasis.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes widening largely as if he's just had an epiphany, and maybe he did.

"I've been reduced to a simple messenger," he wailed, dropping to his knees, shaking his head in pure disbelieve at his predicament. "Me, the great Jaken, stripped to a mere messenger boy!" he cried making his face blotch up unattractively. Well, more unattractive then it usually was.

Just as swiftly as his meltdown started, it stopped. Jaked pulled himself back onto his sandal-clad feet and promptly continued marching with the help of his staff.

"But Jaken is a loyal servant. He does as his master tells him, even if it is delivering important messages…" he trailed off, his eyes widening with another epiphany. "How could Jaken have ever doubted the mighty Lord Sesshomaru? Of course, he wouldn't trust anyone but Jaken with very important messages involving weapons. No one else can be trusted!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. "Stupid, Jaken," he reprimanded himself, repeatedly hitting his forehead with his staff.

Totosai had been watching this small scene from behind a few bushes, and his eyes were getting tired from all the blinking they were doing because really, this little guy was something else entirely.

He had smelled him from miles away and curiously noted that his revered Lord was not at his side. He had waited out and spied on him to see if Sesshomaru would arrive because if he did he would obviously need to flee, but it seems that Lord Sesshomaru had more important matters to attend to.

"Weapons," he muttered under his breath. "It's always about weapons," he sighed rubbing his chin. "Might as well hear out the imp so I can send him back on his way," he grumbled.

Just as Jaken was about to pass by his hiding spot, Totosai got up with the intention to give him a small scare, but as he jumped his leg got stuck in the bush making him land flat on his face in front of Jaken.

It hurt, and it's quite possible that he got some mule manure in his mouth, but at least the little guy still got the fright of his life. His unconscious body was pretty telling, thought the old man. At least there was that.

Totosai jumped to his legs and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. He then spat the faeces out of his mouth and looking over at the unconscious imp. "Get up," he ordered, kicking him none so gently in the side. "Up, I say," he ordered again, stretching out his hand over him as if he had the ability to control him.

"Right," he mumbled when nothing happened, scratching his head. "A bucket of water it is then," he said, and exactly at that moment, Jaken began to steer from his slumber.

"Totosai?" he groaned, rubbing at the back of his head, wincing at the huge bump he felt already forming on his skull. "Totosai!" he exclaimed, now wide awake and back on his feet.

"Yes, I am Totosai," the old man agreed amusedly, but somewhat dismayed at not having gotten to throw a bucket of water at him.

"I have a letter for you from the great Lord Sesshomaru," he informed him, pushing out his chest importantly.

Totosai swirling his white beard around his index finger and nodded seriously, deciding that it was more fun to play along. "Such an honour," he said smiling widely at him, showing off his missing teeth. "And can I have it?" he asked him, reaching out his hand expectantly.

Jaken looked at him blankly before asking. "Can you have what?" It was a very sincere question, and that is why Totosai's right eye started twitching madly.

"The letter from the great Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked him very slowly, no longer sure himself. This was all starting to become very confusing.

"The letter!" Jaken exclaimed searching his pockets. With each pocket that he turned out his eyes darkened with more dread. When the imp started undressing in his frantic search for this letter, Totosai had decided to sit down cross-legged with his back turned to him.

"The letter," he heard him wail miserably. "I need to walk back and find the letter or Lord Sesshomaru will have my head," he panicked.

"I'll be waiting here," Totosai waved with his back still turned, playing it safe you see. Just in case the imp forgot to redress.

That morning had turned out to be very traumatising for the old man Totosai. His face hurt, and he still had the taste of excrement in his mouth. Add to that the traumatising sight... Maybe he should have fled when he had the chance.

* * *

 **Wow, you guys! Thanks so much for all your encouraging comments! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're all so happy to be seeing more of this story. I am also seriously surprised at all the people following, but very appreciative of the fact. I'm just glad that I'm able to provide you all with a few minutes of entertainment ^^ I hope this last chapter managed to drag a chuckle or two out of you!**

 **For those disappointed with the lack of action in this chapter, I ask you to please be patient with me and wait for the next chapter. I promise that I have something a bit more exciting planned ^^**

 **Thanks again. Oh, and feel free to leave a comment!**


End file.
